Halloween Party
by itwasbomb
Summary: Kagome gets Inuyasha to come to a Halloween party with her. What will Inuyasha say when he see's her costume? And will Inuyasha and Kagome finally admitt there feelings? !WARNING! CHAPTER 11 RATED M
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Ch.1

Kagome was walking down the street looking at the sky, she let out a big sigh _at least I have a week to get cought up on my school work . _She looked back at her backpack it was almost as big a she was, she let out another big sigh. _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now _she shook her head, "No I cant think about him right now I have to keep my mind on my getting my schoolwork done." She continued walking home when she heard three familiar voices calling her name. She let out a very big sigh this time, but put on a big smile and turned around to face her friend.

"Oi, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi whats up!"

"Oi Kagome, how are you feeling?" said Eri.

"Ya, we heared you were out with Halitosis"(Thats is a disease were you have REALLY bad breathe)

"Ya, we heared it was really bad to, so bad that everyone in your house had to wear stink masks! Is that true?"

All three girls plugged there nose and took a step back.

A large sweat drop formed on Kagome's forehead. "No,no it wasnt that serious". _Ill have to talk to gramps about these "disease" I am getting _Kagome put on another big smile while her friend unplugged there nose and took a step foward.

"Few...we wouldnt want you to come to the Halloween party with bad breathe", said Eri.

"Ya, that would be the worst!" said Ayumi.

"Well, no, there are some things that are worse than bad breathe", said Yuka putting her hand on her chin thinking on what would be worse.

Kagome had zoned out by then. _Thats right, its almost Halloween (I dont know if they celebrate Halloween in Japan if they dont just bare with me) _It took Kagome a minute then she realized, "Wait, what party? Kagome looked at the three girls with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome dont you remember?", said Eri. They all looked at Kagome.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_It was lunch time and Kagome was sitting at a table fixed on a geomotry book "aw man I am never gunna learn this stuff by Wensday's big test! That only leaves me two days to study!" She went back to studing and sneaking in in a bite to eat every now and then. Kagome didnt even notice her three frinds come down and sit next to her. They all looked at her and looked at eachother in concern. "Oi, Kagome are you OK?" said Ayumi tapping Kagome on the shoulder and making Kagome jump. Nani? Oh, gomen, you starteled me I didnt see you sit down. Kagome flashed her friend a smile and then went back to studing. Kagomes friends were talking about something for Halloween when Yuka said " Kagome are you going to come to the Halloween party this weekend?" Kagome really wasnt paying attention "Ya...sure guys", she said without even lifting her head from her book. "YAY! that means all of us are going do you have a date yet Kagome?" said Eri, just then the bell rang which ment lunch was over. Kagome imediatly got up and headed of to her next class._

"Oh" was all Kaome said.

"Your still going arnt you Kagome?" said all the girls at once.

"Well...you see_"...How do I get out of this one. The party was Saturday nigh and Inuyasha was expecting me back in the sengoku jidai at noon at the latest. But I kinda do want to go to this party. I mean I have been in the sengoku jidai for so long now that I miss partys, hanging out with my friend, and just being a normal teenager! Heck, if anything I diserves a nighout, fighting demons and traveling for long periods of times was hard enough. Inuyasha would understand...wouldnt he?_

"Kagome" said one of the girls.

Huh? Nani? said Kagome.

Are you still going to the party?asked Eri?

Hai, Inuyasha doesnt control my life, if I want to stay an extra day I could its my life.

Nani? What are you talking about Kagome? asked her friends with a confused look.

Oh, nothing..._Few that was a close one!_

YAY! cheered her friends all at once.

So who are you going with? asked Eri.

Ya, are you taking Hojo? said Yuka.

Or are you taking your two-timming Koibito? asked Ayumi.

Just as they started to interigate her guess who comes up riding on his bike.

"Oi, Higurashi over here" yelled Hojo from down the street. He pulled his bike next to hers and handed her a basket. "Theres some herbs in there that I got from my moms shop they are supposed to work miricals when you have bad breathe."

"Um... Arigato...thats really sweet of you...demo you didnt have to this for me."

Oh, its no problem. "So...um...are you going to the Halloween party this Saturday?

Before Kagome could awnser her three friend shouted "Hai!"

"Um...ya...I am" _she sighed for what she new was coming up, demo, how would I say no? Mabey I should go out with him this time...no its not fair to Inuyasha...wait Inuyasha...she went into even deeper thought. Hai...it just might work._

She looked back up at Hojo. He was rubbing the back of his head. "So, Higurashi, would you like to go out with me to the Halloween party?

"Oh, im so gomen Hojo I already have a date." Kagome said.

"Oh...well then...um...mabey next time." said Hojo with sadness in his eyes. Hojo got on his back and rode of waving to the girls but soon he was only a speck.

Kagome turned back to her friends. Who were looking at her straight in the eye.

"So, who are you going with? asked one of the girls.

Ya, if your not taking Hojo then are you bringing your two-timing Koibito? said another.

Or is there another man? said the third one.

No,no,no, Theres no aother man and hai I am bringing my "two-timing" boyfriend. The other girl moved away so he doesnt talk to her anymore anyway. Actually, Kikyou died after the battle a few weeks ago after Naraku was destroyed

"Oh." said all the girls at once.

They had all started to walk to Kagomes house. "So, nani are you going to wear Kagome? asked Eri.

"I dont know yet, I guess I will have to go shopping." replied Kagome.

"Well, we are all going shopping tomorrow after school if you would like to come with us."

"Alright, do you guys know what you wanna be yet?"Kagome asked the girls

"No, not yet" they all said.

They had reached Kagomes house.

"See you guys tomorrow at school" said Kagome.

"Bye Kagome"all of them said.

IN KAGOMES HOUSE

"Konnichiwa Kagome, how was school"

"Konnichiwa mom, well, I can say for certian im going to fail math if I dont study for my test on Wednsday. And I was invited to a Halloween party and I still need to get a costum oh and I almost forgot I need to convince Inuyasha to come with me to the party this weekend."

"Im sure you will do fine on your test honey, and that party sounds like fun you will pick a wonderful costume but why does Inuyasha need to come?" her mom replied.

"Well, I am supposed to go back to sengoku jidai the day of the party but I decided that this was my life and if I wanted to stay another day then Inuyasha could not make me go back to sengoku jidai. Then to top it all of Hojo came and asked me out to the party and I did not want to go with him but" Kagome stopped herself before she said it in front of her mom _I would feel guilty for not taking Inuyasha to be my date, it just would not be the same because I do like Hojo as a frined but I like Inuyasha much more than that _"anyway I just said that I already had a date so I could not go with him so I need Inuyasha to come with me as my date."

Mrs. Higurashi knew what Kagome was trying to say, demo, she decided to play along so her daughter didnt get embarressed. "Well im sure Inuyasha would love to go to the party with you demo, dont forget to tell him I just bought some more ramen"

Her mother gave her a wink and she smiled back at her. "Arigato mom, well I had better get studing if I want to pass my test."

"Ok honey are you hungry I can make something for you to eat while you study"

"No Arigato mom" Kagome was already halfway up the stairs heading to her room. Kagome walked up to her door and felt something weird in the pit of her stomach, she did not know what it was from demo when she opened the door she saw the reason why. He was wearing a red kimono and had long white hair and to Kawaii Koinu ears twitching on top of his head.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. Theres more coming up so hopefully you all liked it and will review and keep reading. Arigato.

Glossary:

Arigato-thank you

demo-but

sengoku jidai-fuedal era

Konnichiwa-hello

Koibito-boyfriend

gomen-sorry

oi-hey


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

"Feh...I was board...so what were you and your mom talking about I heard there was ramen in it and something about a party?

"Why were you listing to us talk? Kagome was starting to get angery and Inuyasha saw this.

"I didnt mean to, you cant just turn these ears on and off you know" Inuyasha had his hands in front of him in a defence pose but he was still curious about this "Halloween party" thing...and the ramen. " So whats this "Halloween Party" thing anyway?

"If you promise to go with me I will tell you" She gave him the Koinu eyes. Even though he said they didnt affect him they always worked. Inuyasha turned away and blushed. "Not this time wench, tell me what it is and mabey if you give me some ramen" He said sounding cofinite in himself.

"How about this Inuyasha," He turned to look at her. "If you come with me I will give you all the ramen you can eat, you dont have to wear a hat over your kawaii ears" His ears twitched at this. And Kagome giggled and reached over to him and rubbed his ears. Even though he acted like he didnt like it she knew he did and he did like it but he wasnt going to show it he was going to be his usual stubborn self, and I will stay in the Sengoku Jidai for a whole month and not ask to come back at all" Kagome knew she had him at the ramen but just to make sure she added some "toppings".

Inuyasha looked up at her "For a whole month no complaining" "Yup" "No stupid hat" "Yup" "And" He smiled even bigger at this one revieling his canines. "All the ramen I can eat" "Yup"

"Hmmm...Ok then its a deal"

"Great" Kagome was jumping up and down.

What did I get myself into? Inuaysha thought as he saw Kagome jumping up and down. Demo he did like to see her happy like this. And the way her skirt would go up sometimes revileing her butt. A smile went across his.

"Nani is that big smile for?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha alittle curious on why he was so happy all of a sudden.

Inuyasha quickly looked away blushing. "N-nothing I was just thinking thats all...So what is this Halloween thing anyway you still havent told me?

"Halloween is a holiday were little kids dress up as differnent things like witches,gobins,and ghosts and people decorate there house and the kids come up to there houses saying trick-or-treat and the people gives them candy."

"Well, if its for little kids then why are we going?Inuyasha said alittle confused.

"Were going to a party, you see older kids like to through partys and dress there house up like a houanted mansion or something and try and scare people. People usaually dress up for this in wierd outfits or something."

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started to blush and then she change the subject. "So are going to go as a inu-hanyou?"

"Feh...I guess...what are you going as?"

"Well im not sure yet, me and some friends are going costume shopping tomarow do you want to come?"

"Are they the shriekie ones?" Inuyasha asked and his ears flattened.

"Hai" Kagome could not help but giggle.

"Ill pass"

"Ok whatever you say but if you change your mind your welcome to join us." Kagome said holding back a couple of giggles.

"Feh...not on your life wench so when is the party anyway because we cant stay here forever yu know with Naraku gone many demons are gooing to be looking for the remaining shikon-no-tama fragments so that means we need to find them before they do" He crossed his arms and looked out the window waiting for a reply.

"Well...its Saturday night" She replies with an nervious smile.

"Ok then Saturday night it is"

"Nani your not going to put up a fight"Kagome said almost ready to faint from shock.

"No, why would I?" Inuyasha said confused.

Kagome took a minute to regain balance "Well Saturday I was suposed to go back to the sengoku jidai and normally you through a fit about me not being back on time because we are waisting time and should be out looking for jewel shards"

"Ya, well I will be with you so I no nothing will happen to you" Then Inuyasha relized what he said and a blush ran across his face.

"Inuyasha...y-you worry about me?" Kagome said a smile comming across her face.

"Umm y-ya" Inuyashas tone quickly went from a nurvios stutter to the tone we are most familiar with "Feh how would I find the jewel shards with a jewel detector you stupid wench."

Kagomes face filled with anger "Inuyasha" she said in a suductive yet still angry voice. "Osuwari"

Inuyashas rosery lit up and he smashed to the floor "Hey what was that for" he said still on the ground because of the spell.

After about 12 seconds he slowly stood up rubbing his head "I said" he was cut of by the smell of salt water. He looked over at Kagome who was sitting on the end of her bad with her head in her hand crying.

"Gomen Kagome please dont cry you know I hate to see you cry."

"Then sniffle then why are you always sniffle being so mean?" Kagome was know looking at him with tear coming down her face.

"Gomen I dont mean to be" He looked down on the floor "Its just that I say stuff before I think of whats coming out or how it would effect people." He was still looking at the ground. Kagome had stopped crying _Is he? No...well mabey...he is really gomen I think. _A smile went on Kagomes face and Inuyasha looked up at her. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Without even giving it a second thought Kaogme leaded over and hugged him and said "Its ok Inuyasha I forgive you." Inuyasha froze for a second then he wrapped his arms around her. "Im gomen Kagome you know I would never hurt you I will always be there to protect you" "I know Inuyasha I would never doubt you" carful not to hurt her but still bringing her close_. Should I tell her how I feel? _

Tell me what you think. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN INUYASHA

"K-kagome"Inuyasha said Kagome could hear the nervousness in his voice. Inuyasha lossened his grip on her slightly so he could look down to her face. Kagome lokked up at his Amber eyes and was almost lost in them when she heard Inuyashas voice again.

"Kagome I need to tell you something important" Inuyasha was looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagomes was becoming very concerned.

"No nothings wrong" Inuyasha said looking back at the floor"

"Oh...then...what is it?

"Kagome...I" _kuso why cant i just say it? why cant I just say I love you? "_Kagome I lo" he was cut of by a voice from downstairs.

"Kagome dinners ready" It was Mrs. Higurashi

_kusa of all the times _Inuyasha thought

"Ok mom all be down in a minute" Kagome yelled down to her. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?"

"Um" _know isnt the best time to tell her anyway_ "Ya I am"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down staris were everyone was already in the kitchen at the table.

"Inuyasha your back" Sota said running to Inuyasha and giving his leg a hug.

"Hey squirt" Inuyasha replyed rubbing Sotas head.

"Konnichiwa Inuyasha when did you get here?" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Not to long ago" Inuyasha replied

"Ill go boil you some ramen ok Inuyasha" Kagome said walking of the cabnet then pulled out the ramen and started boiling the water. Inuyasha just nodded and walked over the the table and sat down criss-cross with his arms folded in front of him. Sota had ran back to the table and sat across from him while gramps sat next to Sota and Mrs. Higurashi sat at the end of the table. A few minutes later Kagome came over to Inuyasha and handed him his ramen the sat down next to him.

They had all started eating and Inuyasha finished first of course and he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest thinking about waht happened...well...what alomost happened up stairs. Everyone else was talking about how school went and blah blah blah.

INUYASHAS THOUGHTS

_Was I really going to tell her that I loved her. Well I almost did. If Mrs. Higurashi had called to Kagome a few second later he would have told her. Kuso! How could he be such a baka she would have justed said Osuwari. But she did hug him. Did she have feelings for him to? _Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and then looked back down at the floor.

KAGOME THOUGHT

_Did he almost say that he loved me? No I must have been imagining things. But he did hug me back when I hugged him. And I know he said "I lo" but he was cut off when my mom called for me. Was he really going to say that? Does he really love me? Should I tell him my feelings?_

"Kagome are you ok?" Kagome relized she was looking at Inuyasha but luckily only her mom noticed. "Ya im ok im just a little tired, if you will excuse me im going to go take a bath and then go to bed." Kagome turned around and started to walk twards the stairs to the bathroom.

"Alright honey goodnight" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Inuyasha theres some blankets and pillows and I bough you some PJ's so you didnt have to sleep in the same thing you were everyday and if you like I could wash those cloths for you."said Mrs. Higurashi

"Alright arigato" Inuyasha said politally back to her.

"Sota" Mrs. Higurashi looked at her son "Would you go show Inuyasha how to put on pajamas and then bring me down his dirty cloths."

"Hai mom" Sota got up and grabbed Inuyashas arm and pulled him upstairs into Kagomes room. Sota pulled out Inuyashas stuff from under Kagomes bed. "Here" he said handing Inuyasha a white T-shirt and a pair of blue boxers "Take off those cloths and put these on" Sota turned around and faced the wall to give the hanyou some privacy. Inuyasha took of his cloths and threw them on the floor. Then he changed into his "PJS" as Mrs. Higurashi called them.

"Done yet?" Sota said

"Yup" Sota turned around and picked up the hanyous dirty cloths then looked at him. "Do you need help making your bed?"

"Feh I know how to make a bed." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Ok whatever you say Inuyasha see you tomorrow goodnight" Sota siad walking to the door to leave.

"Night squirt" Inuyasha said then walked over to his pillows and blankets and started making his bed. Sota had already left the room and Inuyash was laying on the floor looking at the cieling when Kagome walked in.

"Oi Inuyasha" She looked at him at said "Were did you getthows cloths?"

"You mom gave them to me" Inuyasha said lifting himself up with his elbows to look at her.

"They look nice" Kagome said blushing

"Arigato, you look nice to" Kagome was wearing silky blue pants with puppys on them and a matching speggetti strap tang top. "Arigato Inuyasha" they both started to blush even more. Kagome walked over to her bed and laid down while Inuyasha laid next to her bed on the floor.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Goodnight Kagome"Inuyasha replied

Inuyasha was listening to Kagome breathing when her breathing became softer. "Shes asleep, she is so beautiful when she sleeps, no, she is beautiful all the time. Why is it so hard to say I love you? He kept thinking about this and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to Kagomes "alarm clock" as she called it.

"Damn I hate that thing" he said covering his ears with his hands.

Kagome had woken up and yawned then stood up and stretched. "Goodmorining Inuyasha how did you sleep?" she said while reaching over and turning off her alarm clock.

"Fine...did you sleep ok" He said the second part a little lower because he was not used to bieng "nice".

Kagome was a little surprised at this but she responded" I slept wonderful thanks for asking" Inuyasha blushed then Kagome started saying. "Well I had better go get ready for school"

"Why do you have to go to school?"

"To get an education"

"Why do you need an education?"

"To do good in life"

"Oh" Inuyasha wasnt exectly sure what she ment but he dropped the subject.

"Im going to go take a shower ok"

"Sure im going to go eat that breakfast your moms making us.

Kagome giggled "You probably woke up to your nose instead of my alarm clock"

Inuyasha stared at the alarm clock "You bastard" just then the alarm clock went off again and Inuyasha went flying back. "What the HELLI thought that was turned off"

"Opps I must have pressed snooze" she gave Inuyasha and innocent smile. Inuyasha just turned away and said is it off this time.

"Yup"

"Fine ill let that "thing" live...for now he " he glared at the clock again. Kagome just rolled her eyes and said "I will be in the shower" and walked out of the room.

After Kagome was in the shower Inuyasha walked down stairs giving the clock one last death stare before he left.

"Goodmorning Inuyasha did you sleep well?"

"mornin Mrs. Higurashi, ya I slept good these cloths you got me are really comfortable"

"Well I bought you some more cloths for you to wear so you an go outside there in the closet if you want to put them on." Inuyasha walked over to the closet and opened the door there were a couple differnet pairs of shirts and pants. "Which one goes with what?" he said looking at the clothing suspiciously. Mrs. Higurashi walked over and picked out an outfit she liked the best. She handed Inuyasha the cloths and a new pair of boxers.

"You can go change in Kagomes room then come back down and eat." Inuyasha just nodded and went to Kagomes room" A few minuites later Inuyasha walked back downstairs wearing the outfit Mrs. Higurashi picked out for him. He was wearing black baggy jeans, and a large white shirt that hung a little below his butt. He walked over to the table and sat down and started eating his breakfast.

"You look handsom Inuyasha" said Mrs. Higurashi

Inuyasha just blushed alittle and swallowed his food "Thank" then went back to eating.

Kagome came downstairs a few minutes later and sat down next to Inuyasha at the table. "You look nice Inuyasha" Kagome said then she started eating her breakfast.

"You think so?" Inuyasha said not sure if she really liked it or was just saying that.

"Yup it looks really good on you" they both blushed and went back to eating.

"Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said. she was in the living room right now.

"Hai mom"

"Can you come here for a moment I want to show you something".

"Ok mom Ill be right there"

Kagome walked into the living room and her mom was holding a magizine for the costume shop her and her friends were going to later that day.

"Have picked a costume yet?"

"No why"

"I think this one is cute and I think Inuyasha will like it" Kagome mom smiled at her and handed her the magazine.

"MOM" Kagome said her face going all shedes of red.

"What honey its cute" the costume was a playboy bunny outfit. It was like a bikini,it was blue and on the bottom there was a white puffy tail and a hand band that had two bunny ears on the top and heel shoes that had straps comming up her leg not to far but about half to the knee.

"So are you going to get it?" her mom asked

"Mabey...I dont know" Kagome said alittle emmbaressed. She was probably going to end up getting that costume too which didnt help her because she just blushed more. " I have to go to school now."

She walked past Inuyasha and said goodbye then left.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked Mrs. Higurashi

"Oh nothing Inuyasha do you want seconds?" She asked with a smile

"Hai" he said eagrly holding up his plate.

KAGOMES THOUGHTS

_I cant believe my mom sugested that costume. Does she know I like Inuyasha am I that ovious? Should get that costume? Mabey I should I mean it is a cute costume. Ok that that im getting it. _

Kagome had made it to school and met her friends outside of school and they walked to homeroom. The day past quickly and Kagome could not wait to go to the Halloween costume store.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Kagome are you ready?"said Eri

"Ya" Kagome ran over to the three girls. They started walking over to the store.

"So have you been thinking about what you want Kagome?" asked Yumi

"Um ya I have and I picked my costume out of the magazine already" Kagome said nerviously thinking on what her friends might think of the costume.

"Oh really what are you getting" asked Ayumi

"You see when we get there" Kagome answered back.

A few minutes later they reached the costume store the girls split up and started looking for costumes. Kagome already new were hers would be she wnet and picked out the costume and headed for the dressing room. Surprisingly all of her friends met and the dressingroom at the same time. Ayumi had a tooth fairy costume, Eri had a witch, and Yumi had a "I Dream of Jennie" costume they all looked at Kagome alittle surprised at her costume.

"I like your guys costume" Kagome said to her friends.

They looked at the costume then her. " Are you putting on a show for your boyfriend?" Ayumi said with an evil smile.

"Ayumi" Kagome said blushing

"Well we better try them on" said Eri

"Ok" they all said at once.

Kagome was first done she stepped out of her dressing room. Her friends came out of there dressing rooms soon after her. They all looked in the mirror.

"You all look great" Kagome said

"Ya" so do you said the girls.

The girls compliemented eachother for a few minutes then they went and changed into there school uniform. They went and paid for there costumes and left. They talked the whole way home on how great the party would be and how great there costumes were.

When Kagome reached her house she said bye to her friends and ran up to the shrine and walked in. Inuyash was playing video games with Sota and her mom was on the couch watching the two play.

"Hello Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi said "did you find a costume?"

Kagome blushed and said yes. Her mom knew that ment she got the costme that she picked.

"What duh get Inuyasha" said concentreating on the game.

"Um...its a surprise" Kagome said. "Im going to my room to start on my homework"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome ran up to her room so nobody would notice her blushing. She went to her desk and started studying. _Will Inuyasha like the costume? Of course he would right I mean Inuyasha does like me right. Mom seems to think he does. Oh great I need my mom to tell me who likes me. But...I like him and I think he likes me. No I have to concetrate on my work I have my huge test tomorrow._

Downstairs Inuyasha had won the car racing video game and was gloating even though Sota had let him win.

Sota was thinking Lets just hope he doesnt get behind the wheel of a real car. Thats a scarry thought

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room were the two boys were "Dinners ready boys, Inuyasha would you like to go get Kagome and tell her dinners ready if shes hungry?"

"Ya sure" Inuyasha said heading up the stairs. He walked into Kagomes room she was sitting at her desk studying. "Hey Kagome dinners ready," She just nodded her head and said ok without even looking up from her book. Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down beside her "So what did you get for your costume"

"I told you it was a surprise"

"Ya but I dont like surprises"

"You just going to half to deal with it until the party."

"Fine" He stood up and walked to the door then looked back "You coming"

Im never going to learn this stuff anyway I might as well go eat something "Ok" Kagome stood up and walked to the door and downstairs with Inuyasha and then sat down at the table. They had fish,rice,and of course some ramen on the side for Inuyasha.

"That was delicious mom" Kagome said

"Ya that was good" Inuyasha said

After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha went back upstairs and into Kagomes room. Kagome went to the drawer and got her PJS. and Inuyasha changed into the ones Mrs. Higurashi had recentally bought him. When Kagome came out of the shower she went into her room Inuyasha had already fallen asleep but he was one her bed!

Why is he on my bed He was at the end of the bed and he had his back against the wall sitting criss-cross with his arms folded.He looks so peaceful when hes asleep I better not wake him up Kagome walked over to her bed and laid down and pulled the covers over her. Within a few minutes Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha on the other hand had woken up when Kagome got on her bed. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He soon fell asleep.

RINGRINGRING SMASH

Kagome woke up but she didnt see Inuyasha or her alarm clock. She heard it only a second ago. Then Inuyasha appeared at the window. He stepped into Kagomes room smirking and look out the window at something. He had dirt on his shirt.

"Inuyasha where were you? and why do you have dirt on your shirt? and were is my alarm clock?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Um...no were, no reason, and no idea" He looked out the window one more time and smiled then sat down at the end of Kagomes bed and crossed his arms.

"Ok then...im going to go get ready for school" Kagome said

"Ok" Inuyasha said back

SCHOOL

School was almost over and it was now time for math.

Oh man im going to fail this test!

The teacher started to had out the test. There were 75 questions. The first couple of questions were easy but they started to get hareded and hearded. Kagome ended guessing on half of them. After class her friends came up to her.

"Hey Kagome how did you do on the test?" asked Yumi.

"Dont ask" Kagome said sighing.

"That bad huh" Eri replied.

"Worse" Kagome replied.


	6. Chapter 6

OK WERE GOING TO SKIP ALL THE WAY TO SATURDAY BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE PARTY! WHAT WILL INUYASHA THINK OF KAGOMES COSTUME? LETS FIND OUT!

SATURDAY MORNING

"Kagome wake up. Wake up Kagome." someone was shaking her shoulders. "Come on Kagome wake up" Kagome looked up and saw two brown eyes staring at her. _Oh thats right he turned human last night because it was the night of the new moon _

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said lying back down and trying to go back to sleep.

"I need to show you something"

"Now? Cant it wait until morning? (There was still about a half an hour until the sun rose)

"No you have to get up and get ready right now!" Inuyaha sounded very urgent.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome started to sound worried.

"No I need to show you something now go get ready." Inuyasha picked her up out of bed bridal style and set her back on the ground so she could stand up.

Kagome blushed alittle when Inuyasha picked her up. _I wonder were we are going _"Ok ok Inuyasha you win Ill get up." Kagome started to rub her eyes and headed to her dresser to get some cloths. Kagome pulled out a pair of jeans that she knew Inuyasha liked because one time when she wore them he didnt stop stairing at her butt and she would ocasually catch drool coming out of the side of his mouth. She the pulled out a shirt and a jacket. The jeans were dark blue and the shirt was a green speghetti strap tang top that had a puppy on the front sitting in grass with his tung hanging out. Her jacket was a jean jacket that only went a little below her breasts and they had two packets in the front.

Inuyasha reconized the pants she wore. _Man I love those pants last time she wore them I could hardly control myself. The way they hugged her legs and butt and the way she swung her hips when she walked. She was silently teasing me. Oh no im turning into Miroku. _ Inuyasha shook his head and said "Im going to go change while you get ready". Inuyasha was still wearing his PJ's.

Inuyasha had gone to the hallway closet and picket out a pair of dark jeans and a silcky red long sleaves shirt that hung just underneth his butt. On the front of the shirt was a design of two dragons swirling all different directions. He didnt have his dogs ears right now so he didnt bother with the hat. Inuyasha went up to Kagomes room quickly and got dressed. He then went down stair to wait for Kagome.

When Kagome came out of the bathroom she was so beautiful. Those pant that hugged her purfectly the green tang top showed her figure wonderfully. The jacket she had over her shirt was buttoned right underneathe her breats making them rise. She had her hands in the pockeet of the jacket. Her hair was how she often wore it but it was still beautiful. Every part of her was.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. She loved the way the jeans gave him a rought look but then his shirt even thought it was not very tight still showed of his musclecular arms and abbs. Those abbs. For so long know she has been wanting to rub her hand over his abbs. He was thin yet you can still see the 6 pack and thoughs arms. They wernt huge but they wernt small they were just right. She loved how tought he was but when he picked her up he was so gentle.

They both staired and admirred eachother beauty for a few minutes then Inuyasha said "Come on we half to hurry. Kagome walked down the stairs and Inuyasha and her walked out the door.

"Were are we going?"Kagome asked

"You'll see, its a surprise." Inuyasha said giving Kagome a smile.

"I thought you didnt like surpises" she said giving Inuyasha a playful smile.

"Lets call this pay-back for not showing me your costume."

Inuyasha looked at the sky. "Come on we have to hurry" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and started to walk faster. Kagome and Inuaysha both blushed when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome gave Inuyashas hand a slight squeeze and they enlocked fingers. They walked like that for about 5 minutes the Inuyasha said "Ok Kagome close your eyes"

"What for?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha

"Its for your surprise" Inuyasha said and he stopped walking and faced her. Kagome closed her eyes when she felt Inuyasha pick her up bridal style.

"Dont open your eyes" Inuyasha said Kagome just nodded and leaned her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

They walked like that for a few minutes.

"Ok were here you can open your eyes"


	7. Chapter 7

OK STORYS OVER BYE-BYE NOW!

J/K HERES THE STORY!

"Ok were here you can open your eyes"

"Wow, its...its beautiful Inuyasha!" Kagome said staring out at the ocean.

Inuyasha had taking Kagome to the beach. He remembered her talking about how much she loved the beach and how one night her and her friends went to the beach and watched the sun rise.. Kagome toldd him it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Kagome had a few tears coming down her face.

"Kagome...I...I didnt mean to make you cry." Inuyasha said looking at the sand.

"No silly. Im crying because im so happy."

Inuyasha looked up and smiled at her. "I have one more surprise." Inuyasha took Kagomes hands and staired into her eyes. "Inuyasha what" She was cut of the sun was rising and Inuyasha started to transform into his half deomon form. His black hair turned white, his human ears were replaced by two doggie ears on top of his head, his K-9's and his claws grew longer.

Kagome had seen Inuyasha transform before but not like this, not this close up...it was...words couldnt describe it. "Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said wraping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. (Not that she could get much closer).

"Kagome" Inuyasha wispered in her ear.

"Yes Inuyasha" Kagome said resting her head on his chest to listen to the beat of his heart.

"I...I love you" Inuyahas said looking down at her to see her reaction.

"Kagoem looked up at Inuyasha. "I love you to Inuyasha" .

Inuyasha looked at her and pulled her into a deep kiss. They kissed for what seem like an eternity. But they both had to pull away for air.

"You dont know how long I have been waiting to kiss you" Inuyasha said to Kagome smiling.

"As long as I have?" Kagome replied pulling him for another kiss. Inuyasha lick her bottom lips to get approval to go in. Kagome parted her lips and let Inuyasha explore her mouth. They pulled away for a moment only to continue after they got a breathe. It was know Kagomes turn. She playfully bit Inuyashas bottom lip. Inuyasha opened his mouth and let Kagomes tongue enter. When they took another breathe Kagome laid her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style an sat down putting her on his lap.

To there surprise they had been making out for about an hour but they didnt care they had eachother thats all that mattered. Kagome fell asleep in Inuyashas arms listening tohis heart. Inuyasha carried her home but at much faster speed because he was hald demon now.

When Inuyasha opened the door he was glad that no one was awake yet. Inuyasha carried Kagome to her room. He sat on the bed carfully placing Kagome in his lap. Inuyasha looked at her face and smiled I finall addmitted my true feeling for her. Inuayasha smiled and soon fell asleep.

A few hours latter Kagome woke up. She looked at her surroundings wondering were she was. She relized she was in Inuyashas lap and figured he had carried her home from the beach.

Kagome smiled and thought about what happened earlier that day. _We kissed. He loves me after all this time he finally admits that he loves me.And we kissed_ That was Kagomes faviorte part. Kagome looked over to her night stand to see what time it was.

Oh thats right I never did find my alarm clock. she thought. Kagome had learned a few things about telling time by looking at the sky from the fuedal era. She looked out the window. Lets see...its about 7:30 so we have an hour and a half to get ready for the party. Kagome carfully got up so she wouldnt didturb Inuyasha. Kgome got up and headed for the door tip toeing.

"Were ya goin"

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha "Im going to go get ready for the party."

"Ok hurry up I still havent seen the surprise costume"

_It will defentatally be a surprise _Kagome smiled "Ok Inuyasha" And she walked out the door and into the bathroom to get ready."

Inuyasha walked down stairs to get the dinner he smelt Mrs. Higurashi make for them earlier. She and Sota had left to go "trick-or-treating". She left there dinner in the oven so that it would not get cold. Inuyasha went to the oven and got his food out and ate it. He heared Kagome come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Kagome you hungry?"

Kagome called back " Hey Inuyasha do you want to see my surprise costume?"

I THINK I WIIL STOP THERE FOR TODAY KNOW HERE ARE MY DEMANDS IF YOU WANT TO READ YOU PRECIOUS CH.8

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

REVIEW.

AND MABEY IF I LIKE YOU I WILL SUBMIT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LET ME TELL YOU ITS REALLY GOOD! I MEAN THERES THIS ONE THING THAT HAPPENS THAT WILL KNOCK YOU SOCKS OF (IF YOUR NOT WEARING SOCKS THEN IT KNOCKED THEM OFF EARLIER). I GUESS YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS TO GIVE ME POWER TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.

I KNOW IM SO EVIL!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok you have all been waiting for Kagomes reaction. But I would like to thank you for all the reviews! And ya my spelling and grammer need to improve...its kinda sad when your in high school and dont have good spelling owell I want to see how Inuyasha reacts at his little play-boy bunny gilrlfriend here know lets read!

Kagome called back " Hey Inuyasha do you want to see my surprise costume?"

"Sure" Inuyasha said turning around to look at Kagome.

Inuyashas jaw fell farther to the ground then when he got "sat". "Kagome you look so" Inuyasha was scanning her whole body, soaking in every curve. "Sexy" he said with an evil grin.

Kagome giggled and walked over to Inuyasha swinging her hips in a very seductive matter. "Do you like?" Before Inuaysha could even awnser Kagome pulled him into a very deep kiss. Inuyasha slowly licked Kagomes bottom lip then made his way into her mouth. He was liking everywere his tongue could reach loving the taste of Kagome. Inuyasha could smell her hair it smelt so wonderful just her scent could make him loose control. They finally broke of for a breathe. "I take that as a yes" Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha. "Let me tell you again" Inuyasha said with an evil smirk and once again claiming her mouth with his tounge. After a few minutes Kagome said "Come on Inuyasha we need to get to the party" giving him on last kiss and then taking his hand and walking out the door.

They had been walking for a few minutes just enjoying eachothers presence when Inuyasha said "Oh no" and put his hands over his ears. "What is it Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at him strangly.

"There here" Inuyasha replyed

"Whose here?"

"Those screeching owls" Just then Kagome heared her friends calling her.

"Oh them" she said smiling at Inuyasha who still had his hands over his ears.

"Hey Kagome whose this?" said Eri

"Is this that two timming boyfriend your always talking about Kagome" said Yumi

"Yumi" Kagome scawled her.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" Said Kagomes putting her arm around his waist.

Inuyasha looked at her wondering what a boyfriend is. I am a boy but am I just her friend?

"Inuyasha this is Yumi,Ayumi, and Eri." Kagome said pointing to who the name bolong to.

"Hi Inuyasha" they all said at the same time.

"So are we ready to go to the party?" Kagome said

"Ya"Yumi

"Lets go"came Eri

"What are we waiting for lets go" said Ayumi

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said

"Ok then lets go"

They all started to walk to the party Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands.


	9. Chapter 9

"So were are your dates?" Kagome said looking at the three girls.

"Were meeting them at the party" said Eri.

"So are they?"

"Im taking Mugen"said Eri

"Im going with Jin" said Yumi

"Im with Naruto" said Ayumi

( Ya I no I used names from Samuri Champloo and Naruto I cant think of any names but they dont look like the character they look like normal high school boys OK)

"Arnt they in hoomroom" Kagome said.

"Ya there the ones" said Yumi

They arived at the party

"Ayumi" yelled a guy

"Eri" yelled another guy

"Yumi" yelled the third guy.

The three girls ran up there dates and gave them a hug. They all started to walk into the house on the outside the house had flashing lights cob webs and screaming machines. On the way in there was more screaming and flashing light and there was a smoke machine that filled the floor with smoke.

"Ok Kagome were going to go dance" said Kagomes friends.

"Ok ill meet you out there in alittle while." Kagome said then turning to Inuyasha

"Ok Inuyasha remember this is all for fun so dont attack anyone or anything got it"

"Why are there demons everywere but I dont smell them they all smell like humans" Inuyasha said looking at a goblin that just past by and he growled at it.

"Because they are humans there just dressing up like demons to scare people because its halloween"

"If you say so"

"Came on lets dance" Kagome said grabbing Inuyashas hand to pull him to the dance floor but he didnt budge.

"I dont dance" Inuyasha said pulling his hand out of Kagomes hand and crossing his arms.

"Ok then I will just have to ask another guy to dance with me." Kagome said turning away.

"Oh no you dont" Inuyasha said "Ill dance with you"

"Ok" _ I knew that would work _

Kagome grabbed Inuyashas hand and walked to the dance floor. They had a DJ playing music the DJ said "Ok ghost goblins and gouls were gunna start this party with some Halloween beats SO LETS HEAR SOME NOISE"

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAA"

Inuyasha covered his ears. The song that started playing was "Ill put a spell on you". Everyone started to dance.

"Ok wer gunna hit it up alittle now lets see some NC-17 dancing up in here amd he started playing Candy Shop from 50 Cent.

Inuyasha didnt do anything just stood there with his arms crossed. "Come on Inuyahas lets dance."

"Feh." then he noticed Kagomes arms around his neck, he looked over to Inuyasha and gave him an evil smile. Kagome started to slowly go up and down Inuyashas body. Inuyasha watched as her hips would go side to side and her hands wondered fromm his neck to his chest then under his robes to his bare abbs.

Inuyasha could fell himself getting exited and he smiled at Kagome and gave her a kiss. Candy Shop had ended and know "Shake it like a salt shaker" was on ( I dont know if that is the title but you guys know what song I am talking about). Kagome turned around so her back was on Inuyasha and she had her hands above her head and she started going up and down him again. She was shaking her hips and Inuyasha could fell himself getting more and more exited every minute.

The DJ had been playing music for about two hours and Kagome had been dancing for every song. Inuyasha had even danced sorta if you count grabbing Kagomes waist to bring her closer to him.

"Hey Inuyasha do you want to get a drink?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. She had sweat all over her and Inuyasha loved it.

"Sure"

Kagome walked over to were the drinks were. There was punch, beer and soda. Kagome grabbed two sodas for her and Inuaysha. She handed Inuyasha the soda and said "You remember how to open those right"?

"Of course" then Inuyasha took a claw and cut the top off.

"Thats one way" Kagome said giggling.

Two of the guys who were hosting the party went up to the DJ stand and the DJ stopped the music and handed one of the guys a mic.

"Ok know were having a Halloween costume contest. I want you guys to come over to my budd her and tell them the guy and girl who you think should win. So good luck everyone." he handed the mic back to the DJ and he started playing music again.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still drinking there soda when Hojo came over to Kagome and said "I...um...really like your ...um costume." Hojo said his face turning reder than a tomato.

"Um...thanks Hojo" Kagome put on a big smile. I like yours to. Hojo was a doctor which really suited him. _I hope Inuyasha doesnt get jelious._

Right then Inuyasha stepped in between him and Kagome "Who are you?" Inuyasha said giving Hojo a death stare. Hojo took a step back.

"Im Hojo a friend of Kagomes"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Hes he a friend of yours" pointing to Hojo.

"Yes Inuyasha its ok." Kagome said

Inuyasha stepped back to the table with drinks. This time he grabbed a beer and popped the top of and started to drink it.

"You know alcohol isnt good for you" Hojo said to Inuyasha

Inuyasha let out a growl and started to drink it again.

"Well I had better be going" then Hojo turned around and walked into the crowd of dancing people.

"You know Inuyasha hes right beer isnt good for you." Kagome said noticing Inuyasha was on his second bottle.

"Feh, these arnt even strong." Inuyasha said looking at the bottle.

"Well ya you would have to drink a bunch for you to get drunk I mean you are a half demon so you can drink much more than humans to get drunk. Just then Inuyasha handed her a half empty bottle.

"Here have some" Kagome looked at the bottle. "Dont worry you wont get drunk of of this little amount.

"How do you know?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"Your scent you would have to drink two whole bottles to get drunk.

"You can tell that by my scent?"

"Feh. Of course."

Kagome took the bottle and drank the last of it.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "I have been meaning to ask you something"

"Ya what is it Inuyasha?" she said putting her empty bottle on the table.

_I remember Sota asked me if I was Kagomes "Boyfriend" but I didnt know what that was. He told me it was when a boy and girl like eachother and they tell eachother that and they start dating and stuff and start kissing and making out Sota made a gross face at this and was surprised when Inuyasha asked him what a date and makingout was. Well dating is when a boyfriend and girlfriend go out and do stuff and makingout is kinda like advanced kissing. _

_So a boyfriend is a guy that tells a girl he likes her._

_If the girl likes him back. Then they are with eachother and stuff and the makeout._

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome..am I your boyfriend?"

"Of course you are Inuyasha "

"Well boyfriends and what are they called...um...girlfriends makeout right" he said giving Kagome aand evil smile.

"And were did you hear that?" she said putting her hands around his neck.

"Your brother"

"Oh really well he isnt always right you know" Kagome said then gave Inuyasha a very very EVIL smile and said "But he is this time.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a very deep kiss. Kagome slipped her tongue in Inuyashas mouth and Inuyasha did the same. Inuyasha leaned her up against a wall and they continued to kiss. They had been making out for about a half hour when the music stopped and a guy came up near the DJ.

"Ok we have the winners for the costume contest." The guy opened the paper he had and said "The winners are...

I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFE BUT REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU TINK OF THE CHAPTER :)


	10. Chapter 10

"The winners are Inuyasha and Kagome come on up!"

"Oh my god Inuyasha we won!" Kagome said jumping at the hanyou and giving him a big hug. "Come on lets go" Kagome said grabbing Inuyashas hand and pulling him to the stage.

Inuyasha didnt want to admit it but he was happy they had won because of how happy it made Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha went up on stage and the guy handed Kagome a bouquet of dead flowers. (remember its halloween).

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then the flowers "Kagome your flowers are dead" he said.

"I know silly its Halloween remember this is like a prize" She said giving him a smile. He could hear Kagome perfectly but all the cheering that the people were doing were hurting his ears. "when will they shut up?"

"Soon dont worry."

"So if you got a prize wheres mine?" Inuyasha said with an evil smile.

"Right here" Kagome said forgetting they were standing on stage.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and pulled her in a deep kiss.

The crowd started making "WUUUUUU" noises then a voice called out from the crowd.

"Get your hands off of her"

Everyone was looking around to see who it was.

"Oh ya and what are you going to do about it Hobo or whatever" Inuyasha said looking at the spot were Hojo was.

How did he know it was me and were I was? Owell I have to get him away from Kagome. Hojo thought.

Everyone was know looking at Hojo. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "How do you know it was him Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I could tell by his pewny human voice there no doubt about it it was him." Inuyasha said never taking his gaze of Hojo.

"Its Hojo not Hobo and dont make me tell you again TAKE YOUR HAND OF KAGOME"

"What if I dont?" Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome closer to him by her waist.

"Then I will have to get her from you"

"Ya right you weak little bastard just try to touch Kagome and I will personally send you to hell."

"Im sorry I have to resort to violence then." Hojo said putting his fist up.

"Ha. You expect me of being afraid of a weak mortal like you" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome behind him so she didnt get hurt.

Hojo ran twards Inuyasha punching Inuyasha in the stomach as hard as he could.

Hojo looked up surprised to see Inuyasha standing the his arms on his hips smiling at him. It didnt even hurt him! But my hand is bruised I hit so hard and he didnt even get a scratch!

"Are woo done yet" Inuyasha said pulling his arm up and cracking his claws.

Hojo felt his stomach drop the he heard Kagome say "Go easy on him Inuyasha he is only a human."

"Feh. I know that."

Then Inuyasha picked Hojo up by the collar and held him up. "Dont ever let me catch you near Kagome again got that bastard" He said baring his teeth. Inuyasha then through Hojo across the room on the floor. Everyone had scattered so the were not hit by Hojo when he fell. Everyone then started cheering again for Inuyasha.

"Now what are they yelling about?" Inuyasha asked putting his ears down.

"There cheering for you because your so strong."

"Come on lets get out of here Kagome." Inuyasha said picking up Kagome bridal style then smiling at her. Kagome looked up at him and smiled then she rested her head on his chest. The music had already started again and nobody was staring at them they were all just dancing to the music again.

"OK lets go" Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped off the stage and walked out of the house and then started jumping to Kagomes house. They got there in a few minutes.

"OK were here." Inuyasha said setting Kagome down on the couch.

"Well mom and Sota are out at a Halloween party for Sota and his friends and they wont be home till tomorrow afternoon and gramps is out "exterminating" demons that come out on Halloween. Inuyasha looked over at her "demons come out on Halloween?"

"No but he seems to think he needs to protect the world or something you know gramps." Kagome said. Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you want to do?"Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"I can think of one thing" Inuyasha said giving Kagome a evil grin.

Kagome giggled "Inuyasha your turning into miroku."

"Hey if that means I get you." Inuyasha said gently leaning her down on the couch.

Kogome drew Inuyasha in deep kiss and started to explore his mouth. Inuyasha got the hint and did the same to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said while taking a breathe.

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Will you..."

"What is it?"

"Will you be...my...mate?"

"Inuyasha...of course" Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha and pulled him to a very deep kiss.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and in a few leaps he was in her room and lying on top of her on her bed.

"Kagome before we do this I need to tell you something."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"While we mate I will mark you and it will hurt and I will drink some of you blood and we will become one forever and if you want you can drink my blood but you will become a hanyou like my." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took another breathe. "You dont have to if you dont want to"

"Inuyasha of course I want to. I want to be with you for eternity and longer." Kagome said looking into his amber eyes.

"I want to be with you forever also" Inuyasha said.

TO BE CONTINUED

I know now you guys really hate me.LOL.keep tuning in and I should have Ch.11 up sometime this weekend. So please review!

I know all you girls are waiting for Inuyasha to take of his shirt!HOT!


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha slowly started to kiss her lips while he made his way down her neck to the top of her shirt. He took his claw carful not to hurt Kagome and cut right down through her shirt and bra. He put his lips on her now exosed breast and started to suck and playfully nibble on one nipple then the other. He brought his lips to hers again and she started nibbiling at his bottom lip. His tongue sliding easily into her mouth in search of her own. Kagome's body responded immediately, and the slow fire that had been building up inside of her over the past few days roared to the surface, and her skin felt as if it were on fire. Inuyashas hands moved up and down her body romoving the rest of her clothing as she started taking of his shirt (this goes out to all the girls out there)bringing herself closer to him, Kagome lifted her hand from his chest onto his arm. Slowly she moved her slim fingers on the bulging muscles and admired the majestic shapes on the biceps and shoulder. Reaching his neck and further his head, she sunk her fingers into his long, thick, silver hair, and carefully massaged the scalp. Finding the tip of his ear, she scratched it, knowing that he would receive delight from it.

His hands slid down her shoulders and continued down her arms, stopping to rest at her elbows. He gripped her arms firmly, right above the joint and pulled her deeper into the kiss. He pushed her down gently onto her bed spreading her legs apart with his knees. Kneeling over her he dropping his hips to let her soft thighs gently cradle her naked flesh.

Gently, Inuyasha put his arm arm around Kagomes tiny waist, and then pulled her body close to his. Her breasts flattened against his muscular chest, and her hard nipples rubbed it, making him more exited. Slowly he moved his hands from the slope of her waist to her hip, then to the backside and moved a claw gently up and down her spine making her shiver as she released a soft moan.

Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. Inuyashas every touch was turning her on, and she was enjoying every moment of it. The moment he had pulled her close, their hips had connected. She felt his member rub against her lowest stomach, and their pubic hairs adjoin, black with silver.

Inuyasha suddenly grab her fiercely and bring his lips on hers to a rough kiss. She yelped, but quickly calmed down, and kissed him back. Bringing her arms back around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips and started to guide himself into Kagomes womanhood. He felt her barrier and looked at her. Kagome could feel Inuyasha at her protective layer and knew what he was asking. Kagome gave Inuyasha a small nod for him to continue. Inuyasha quickly broke the barrier and slide his member in her slightly then out and gently pulling in and out of her.

Kagome winced at the pain but once Inuyasha started going in and out of her she could no longer feel the pain only pleasure. Kagome moaned Inuyasha name loud and told him to push harder. Inuyasha did as he was told and started to push in and out of Kagome harder and faster.

Kagome reached up and rubbed Inuyashas ears and she heared a slight growl of pleasure escape from Inuyasha and she started to rub his ears harded as he moaned louder.

He pulled in and out of Kagomes womanhood harder and faster. She moaned with pure delight as his member completly filled her womanhood then pulled out and come back in.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome reaching her climax. Inuyasha tilted Kagomes neck to the side and said to her "Are you ready?"

"Umhm" she said nodding.

Inuyasha bit into Kagome inbetween her neck and shoulder and sucked a little of her blood.

Kagome shuddered as he bit her then relaxed a little as he sucked on her neck.

Inuyasha then removed his fangs from Kagome and bit his own hand and it started bleeding holding it up to Kagome he said "You dont have to if you dont want to". Kagome looked into his eyes and took his hand in her own and started to suck his blood.(there starting to sound like vampires!srry for inturupting please continue) when she removed her lips they were quickly stolen into a kiss by Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to thrust in and out of her again untill he felt her reach her climax and he released his seeds with one last hard thrust.

Inuyasha collapsed next to Kagome and pulled her closer to him and said "I love you"

"I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha looked down at his new mate and smiled and soon fell asleep.

There you go Ch.11 how was it! Well stay tuned for more story is soon to come!


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha woke up early the next morning and looked at the beautiful miko in his arms. Inuyasha smiled remembering what happened last night. _Shes finally mine. I cant wait to tell that mangy wolf his expression will be pricless_

Inuyasha was inturupted by his thoughts as Kagome started to wake up.

"Good morning mate" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Good morning mate" Kagome said back.

"Do you sleep well"

"yes thank you how about you Inuyasha?"

"Fine, with you in my arms."he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"That was nice" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a kiss exept putting her tongue in his mouth and rubbing it on one of his canines.

Kagome drew away and said "We had better start getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The movies"

"What are movies?"

"There kinda like the television exept you go to this big theatre tht has a bunch of other people there and you sit down for about 2 hours noramlly and watch a show."

"Your suposed to sit for 2 HOURS!"

"Yes and you have to be quiet too" she said looking at Inuyasha.

"Fine ill go AND be quiet on one condision."

"Ok what is it...let me guess ramen."

"Nope" said Inuyasha. Kagome was alittle shocked.

"Only if you sit on my lap" He said giving Kagome an evil grin.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said blushing. "Other people will be there"

"So its not like there wernt other people there when we were "making-out" as you call it at the party thing."

This made Kagome blush "Fine I will sit on you lap but we to get ready I need to take a shower im all sweaty." This made Kagome blush as she remembered what happened last night. "Are you going to take a shower Inuyasha?"

"Only if I get to take one with you." He said giving Kagome an evil grin. He walked over to Kagome and walked into the bathroom in her room _(Ya i no she doent have a bathroom in her room but know she does...she was remodoling resentaly and was like hey let me put a bathroom in my room so Inuyasha and can um "Shower" in it without any inturuptions.) _Inuyasha set Kagome down and shut the door locking it then turned back to Kagome and gave her another evil smile.

Kagome walked over to the shower and turned on the water and walked in _(its a standing shower and both her and Inuyasha were naked from the "events" of the previous night.) _

Inuyasha walked into the shower. Kagome was washing her hair with shampoo when Inuyasha turned her around and started to kiss her. Kagome kissed back as Inuyasha gently laid her against the wall and started to kiss her down the neck and stopped at his mark and licked it. He remembered that Kagome had drank his blood and was wondering if she even remembered what was going to happen to her.

Inuyasha didnt know this but when he licked his mark Kagome remembered. _I wonder when I will turn into a hanyou? I will have to ask Inuyasha when were done with our shower. she looked down at Inuyasha who was kissing her neck Well we will have to start it first. _Kagome put her hands on Inuyashas muscular chest and then worked her way up to his ears and started to rub then when she heared a low growl come from Inuyasha. Kagome giggled and kept rubbing his ears and said "Good puppy" as she hurred another noise come from him but it sounded more like a pur vibrate from his throat. Kagome giggled again and looked at Inuyasha. "We had better finish our shower."

"Do we have to" he said wraping his arms around Kagomes waist and pulling her close to him.

"Unfortunatly we do know turn around and ill wash you hair its got blood stains and dirt."

"Fine" Inuyasha turned around and let Kagome wash his hair.

Inuyasha and Kagome finished there shower and got out. Kagome wraped a towel around herself and put another in her hair. Then she handed Inuyasha a towel to wrap around his waist and a towel to dry off his hair. They walked out of the bathroom and Kagome went to her dresser and pulled out some close for her to wear while Inuyasha went and sat under the window and continues to dry off his hair.

Kagome took off her towel and threw it on the floor and put on a thong and bra knowing Inuyasha would like it. Inuyasha did like it he stared at every inch of Kagomes body taking in all of its beauty. Kagome walked to her closet and took out a jean skirt that was shorter than her school uniform and a jean jacket and took out a blue croptop T-shirt with the words 'Puppy Love' on it. She put on her skirt and shirt then her jacket then went over to the mirror and put a little blew eye shadow and some lip gloss on and put her hair in a high pony tail. She pulled some hoop earings out of a draw and put them on the walked over to Inuyasha who was staring and her with his mouth opened to the floor.

Kagome giggled and said "You like"

"Ya.but I liked your costume last night you know the one with the bunny ears better." he said giving her an evil grin.

"You would" she said turning away and giggiling. "Ill be right back with close for you" and she turned around and walked out of her room. She walked over to her brothers room and the room was empty then she looked in her mom and grandpas room and they were also empty. _They must not be back yet _Kagome went to the hall closet and got some black jeans and a dark blue shirt that said 'Dawg"on it and underneath had a huge rottweiler growling and it had a large spicked collar on _(I have nothing against that breed that actaully a favorite of mine and I dont have anything against dogs at all I love them all (even the half demons) gives an evil smile anyway just wanted to state that so I dont sound like I dont like dogs.) _then pulled out some boxers.

Kagome went back upstairs and handed Inuyasha the coths. "Here ya go"

"Thanks" he said talking the cloths and standing up. Inuyasha let the towel drop to the ground and Kagome clouldnt help but look. Inuyasha noticed her glare and said "You like". Kagome was blushing and replyed "You wish" and gave Inuyasha a smirk then started to look at his abbs and chest. Inuyasha put his boxers on _man he looks HOT _Kagome thought. "Ill go down stairs and make some breakfast" she said afraid she might loose control and pounce on him.

"Ok"he said putting his pants on. _WOW he looks really hot with those black jeans. he looks like a biker _Kagome turned away and headed downstairs to let Inuyasha finish getting dressed.

Inuyasha came down stair a few minuites later. Kagome was making omlets. "Mmmm that smells good."

"Thanks Inuyasha have a seat breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok" Inuyasha sat down at the table. There was a few minutes of silence then Kagome said "Done" and turned around and handed Inuyasha his breakfast then sitting down and started to eat her own.

"Hey Inuyasha"

"Yeah Kagome"

"When will I start becoming a half-demon?" she said in a curious voice. she didnt want to make Inuyasha think that she didnt want to be one because she did but she was still alittle nerveous.

"Well...

I know ANOTHER cliffe but I thought this was a good place to stop. Hey girls can you picture in boxers I can! And imagine how HOT he looks in black jeans! Im starting to get jealous of Kagome! Anyway please R&R thanks! _starts to think of Inuyasha in black jeans_


	13. Chapter 13

"Well it normally takes about a month to fully complete the transformation, but everyone's different."

"How long do you think it will take me?"

"You got miko powers so that will surly speed up things. I will ask Myoga when we go back."

"Ok." Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh man we had better hurry or we will be late"

"Fine im ready" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Ok let me grab some bathing suits" Kagome said heading to her room.

"Why are we going to bathe?" Inuyasha said alittle confused " I thought we were going to the movies...althought I dont mind bathing with you" Inuyasha gave Kagome an evil grin.

"Its not for bathing its for swimming. We are going to the beach with my friends after the movies."

"When were you going to tell me? And when are you making these plans anyway? I havent seen you talking to your friends about this stuff."

"I was going to tell you right now and I made these plans over the phone."

"The phone?"

"You know the telephone"

"Oh that thing."

"Ok I will be down in a minute."

"Feh, whatever"

Inuyasha waited downstairs for a few minutes then Kagome come down with a bag full of stuff that he kinda reconized but didnt remember what they were.

"Whats in the bag?"

"Oh I got some blue trunks with puppys on them for you, a black bikini for me, some beach towels, and sunblock."

"Whats a "trunks" and "bikini"?

"The trunks are like shorts that boys were to go swiming and a bikini is like a bra and underware that girls were to go swiming."

"Oh, so why do we need to block the sun? Is it going to attack?" Inuyasha said flexing his claws.

Kagome was about to cry from laughter.

"Whats so funny wench?"

"Inuyasha the sun isnt attacking, sunblock is just lotion that keeps you from getting a sunburn."

"Sunburn?"

"When you are in the sun to long the sun burns your skin and you turn red for a couple of days. Dont you remember when I got a sun burn a few weeks ago?"

"I guess so."

"So dont worry Inuyasha the sun wont attack us." Kagome looked at her watch. "Come on we have got to get going."

Kagome left a note for her mom and grabbed Inuyasha a hat then they were off. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the street hand in hand when Inuyasha let out a soft growl.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Its him" Inuyasha turned around and looked down the street.

Kagome turned around to look at what Inuyasha was staring at but she didnt see anything. "Theres nothing there Inuya"

She stopped talking when she saw Hojo running twards them. "Oh no" Kagome said looked at Hojo then back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha will kill him if I dont do something soon.

"Kagome are you alright did he hurt you?" Hojo said reaching out to Kagome but someone grabbed his arm and twisted it then threw him down on the side walk.

"I told you to stay away from Kagome you little bastard"

Hojo stood up holding his arm and looked at Inuyasha. I could have sworn I saw fangs, I must be seeing things

"Kagome come over to me quick before he hurts you again"

"Hurt me what are you talking about Hojo" Kagome said steeping out from behind Inuyasha.

"I talked to your friends they told me all about him."

"Whatever they said was a lie Inuyasha is the best boyfriend in the world and there is no way I will be with you Hojo so just stop trying to break Inuyasha and I up and leave me alone!" you can see the anger grow in Kagomes eyes.

Hojo took a step back "But Kagome"

"But nothing Hojo, I said leave me alone and if you do not leave then you will have to awnser to Inuyasha."

Hojo looked over at Inuyasha who had a huge grin spreading across his face and was cracking his knuckles.

"Ok Kagome ill go but if you ever need me I will be here." and then Hojo started to walk away.

"Cant I hit him just once?" Inuyasha said with disappointment in his voice.

"No just leave him." Kagome said turning aroubd and started headed to the movies.

Inuyasha picked up a rock and chucked it and heared an "Ow..what the...were did that come from?"

Inuyasha chuckled and caught up with Kagome. A few minutes later they reached the movies. Kagomes friends were there with the boys that they were with at the party.

"Hey Kagome" her friends called out at the same time.

"Hey guys" Kagome called back waving to her friends.

"Where did you go after the party Kagome we couldnt find you."said Eri

"Inuyasha and I went home"

"Home whose home you both went together?"said Ayumi

"We went to my house but nothing happened." Kagome said waving her hands in front of herself and blushing deeply.

"If nothing happened why are you blushing?"said Yuri

"Um...lets just go see the movie ok guys."

"Ok Kagome but you not off the hook that easily" Eri said

They all went and bought there tickets and headed inside to find there seats. They all sat down exept for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Remember your promise"Inuyasha said giving Kagome an evil smile.

Kagome just blushed as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and sat her down on his lap as he sat down. The movie started it was a horror movie. Kagome was holding on to Inuyasha tightly but Inuyasha wasnt complaining. After the movie everone started to leave when Kagomes friends noticed Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

cough cough

Kagome looked up to her friends and blushed.

"So how was the movie Kagome?" one of her friends asked.

"Um...good" The truth was halfway throught the movie she got "pre occupied"

"So whose ready for the beach" Kagome said trying to take the attention off of her and Inuyasha.

"Ok lets go" one of her friends said.

(at the beach)

"Ok Inuyasha you change into this in that bathroom"Kagome said pointing to the mens bathroom.

Inuyasha walked over to the bathroom to change into his bathing suit. He came out a few minutes later and saw that all the guys were ready but the girls wernt out yet. "Whats talking the girls so long?"

"You know girls" one of the guys said.

Inuyasha wait outside listing to the guys talk about sports and whatnot. the girls came out giggiling about who nose what.

"Hey Inuyasha ready?" Kagome said.

"Feh Ive been ready." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Oh man he looks hot without a shirt. What am I thinking what if someone snotices me staring at his bare chest? Kagome shook her head "Ok ready guys?"

"Ya lets go" they all said.

OK EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE R&R! ILL HURRY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER IM TELLING YOU ITS A GOOD ONE! AND INUYASHA WITH HIS SHIRT OFF AGAIN!YAY!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

They all headed to the water. Kagome and her friends laid down there towels and started to put sunblock on. After Kagome finished she turned to Inuyasha.

"Here turn around" she said

"What for?"

"So I can put sun block on you know turn around." Inuyasha glared at the sun for a moment the turned around letting out a soft warnig growl incase the sun tried something. (Ok i no this is making inuyasha sound stupid but i couldnt help my self LOL but his hotness makes up for it)

Kagome started to rub sun block into Inuyashas back. She could feel her need for him getting sstronger as she touched his back. Kagome slowly worked in circles as she rubbed in the sun block. No one seemed do be paying attention to her so she slowly moved in front of him rubbing his chest. She moved her hands around his shest and up and down his arms. She looked into Inuyashas eyes and he was grinning at her. She wanted to look in his eyes forever when she was inturupted by someone stealing a kiss. Kagome was shocked at first then got into it leting Inuyasha search her mouth with his tongue. Kagome was the first to break away for some air. Kagome just wanted to stay in his arms like that forever but she was once again inturupted by her thoughts but this time it was her friends calling to her.

"Hey Kagome wanna play some volly ball?"

"Sure you guys" she looked at Inuyasha "wanna play?"

"Sure, how do ya play." They had been walking twards the volly ball net. Kagome explained how to play volly ball to Inuyasha but he didnt seem to be to into it.

"If yo dont wanna play you can go over in there with the guys." Kagome pointed to the guys who were throwing wet sand at eachother.

"Feh ill play your game" Inuyasha was actually looking forward to playing this it sonded like fun but of course he had to act like...well himself.

"Ok Kagome your serve" one of Kagomees friends yelled.

"Ok Kagome hit the ball"

(Ok thats pretty much all i no about volly ball so we will skip ahead some)

They finished playing volly ball and the girls went and lead on there towels to soak up some sun.

Inuyasha went with the guys to go buggie boarding. They were down by the water and one of the guys went in the water very far out and got on a wave and rode it back. The wave was not very big but about a mile down the beach they had some huge waves.

"These bore me lets ride those" Inuyasha said pointing to the waves.

"So you like action eh?" One of the guys said "Well ok what are you guys waiting for lets go."

They all ran down to were the waves were.

"Ok whose going first?" one of the guys said a little nervous because of how big the waves were.

"Um" the other two guys said looking at eachother.

"You big babys give me that." Inuyasha said taking the boggie board then running into the water. The wave was 2 his size but Inuyasha wanted it to be bigger but he settled with this one. Inuyasha had been watching the guys ride the boggie board so he just did what they were doing. By now Inuyasha had gotten a crowd. Everyone was cheering because even though to Inuyasha it wasnt a big wave to all of them it was huge. Inuyasha swam far out then when the wave came he laid on his stomache on the board. The wave carried him to the top as he gott closer to the shore. He could her people chanting as he came near. People had to move as water came crashing down and Inuyasha jumped off the board and landed standing on the sand. Everyone cheered and the three guys ran up to him.

"Wow that was awsome Inuyasha you have to teach me to do that." one of the boys said

"Ya me to" said the other two

They hng out in the water for while then started to head back to the girls. The girls were still lying there but they had turned over so that the were lying on there backs. Inuyasha came and layed a towel next to Kagome and lyed down next to her.

"Watcha doin Kagome?"

"Im just tanning were have you been?"

"I was bogie boarding"

"Oh did you have fun?"

"Eh, it was alright I guess but I like being with you better." He said smiling at her.

"I like being with you to Inuyasha." She looked at him and he wasnt paying attention. He was looking across the beach and she could her him letting out soft growls.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?"

"Its the hobo bastard again." he said making his fists into balls. And a few moments later Hojo came into view.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? PLEASE R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hobo...I mean Hojo's here" Kagome said looking the way Inuyasha was looking and sure enough Hojo came running into view.

He started to come closer and Inuyasha stood up in front of Kagome and Kagome got in a sitting postion.

Hojo came up to Inuyasha and Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"I want to talk to Kagome now move or I will have to move you myself by force." Hojo said

"Ha I would like to see you try." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest. Hojo made a running start twards Inuyasha and said you asked for it and before he knew it he was on the ground breathing heavily. His stomach hurt like hell. He felt like he had been hit by an eighteen wheeler. He sat up but in only hurt him more when he heared someone talking.

"Feh. I told you you didnt have a chance you weak human." Inuyasha said looking down at Hojo and pushing him back down with his foot.

"Inuyasha dont hurt him even more" Kagome said

"What. He started it." Inuyasha replied

"Yes I know but he only human remember" Kagome said. By know Hojo was already out cold. Kagome turned around and her friends were just staring at her and Inuyasha.

"What?" she said.

The guy immediatly turned to Inuyasha "Wow Inuyasha how did you do that?"

"Ya that was amazing" While the guys were asking Inuyasha questions about fighting and Inuyasha of course started getting all into himself Kagomes friends pulled her over to the side.

"Wow Kagome now I know what you mean when you say how violent and protective he is" said Ayumi

"Ya. And how jealous he gets." said Eri

"Um...well...Inuyasha a Hojo dont have a good relashionship you see" she said

"Your telling me" Eri said looking at the uncounsious Hojo.

"Um well we had better be going its getting late" Kagome quickly packed her things and grabbed Inuyasha and started heading off the beach. She turned and waved to her friends yelling "Take care of Hojo for me OK, Thanks"

Her friends all looked down at Hojo and said "O..k" But Kagome was already gone.

Kagome and Inuyasha were heading home. It had been silent the whole time and Inuyasha had had enough with it.

"If your mad at me just go ahead and yell at me."

Kagome just turned to Inuyasha and smiled "Im not mad at you Inuyasha its about time Hojo just leave us alone"

"Really...your not going to sit me?"

"Nope...but dont think this means you can go and fight every guy that likes me like I dont know...,Kouga for instance."

Inuyasha let out a low growl at the sound of Kougas name but began to think of his face when he found out him and Kagome had mated.

"What are you smiling about?" Kagome asked him

"Oh...nothing just thiking about some stuff."

"Like what?" she said resting her head on Inuyashas shoulder. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and kissed her on the forhead "Nothing." he said.

They got to Kagomes house and went inside. "Mom, Sota, Gramps..were home" she yelled as they walked in. There was no reply.

"Hmm...I guess there not home." she looked on the table and saw a note it read.

_Kagome your brother, father and I went to go vist your aunt and we will be back tomorrow afternoon._

_Love, Mom_

"Well what is say" Inuyasha asked a little impatient.

"Its says that they all went to my aunts house and wont be back until tomorrow afternoon.

Inuyashas looked at her and said "So we have the house to outselfs" giving her and evil grin.

"Yup" she said returning his grin and went into is arms and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and dashed to her room and closed the door.

Ok...I think we know what happens after that but if you are stupid and dont know what happens after that then read Ch.11.


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome awoke the next morning in her bed in Inuyashas arms. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She got up to go take a shower and get dressed. Kagome got up without disturbing Inuyasha and headed twards the bathroom. Kagome turnded the water on for the shower first then turned to the sink to brush her teeth. She put her tooth paste on her brush and brought it to her teeth and looked in the mirror. KAgome dropped her tooth brush and let out a very loud scream. Inuyasha of course was up in a second and burst into the bathroom.

"Kagome wha..." He stopped what he was saying and looked at Kagome. She had two little black earsa at the top of her head and she was rubbing them and she had a big smile and Inuyasha noticed that she had little fangs.

"Look Inuyasha I have ears" Kagome said very exited. She looked over to Inuyasha who could only stair. Her hair had gotton longer and turned a sorta blue/blackish color and she had the same colored doggie ears on top of her head. She had claws starting to form but they wernt very long.

"Inuyasha are you OK?" Kagome asked him.

"Y..ya...your just so beautiful." he said

"And what I wasnt before" she said giving him a playful smile

"Well now I know why you like my ears so much." He said smiling back at her.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror again and then turned to Inuyasha with a huge smile. " So you like them" she said.

"Of course I like all of you" he said pulling her into his arms. "So were you about to take a shower? Can I join?" he asked giving her a smile and wiggled his ears. No one could resits that.

"If you behave" she said stepping into the shower.

"Feh. When do I behave" he said before jumping into the shower with her.

"Hmmm...good point I will have to punish you"

"How are you going to punish me?" he said leaning her againt the shower wall.

"Like this" she gave him a rought kiss and explored his mouth with her tongue. She had become use to his mouth but each time she explored it seemed like a new adventure.

After fooling around for about a half-hour they finally took a shower then got out. Inuyasha started to dry Kagome off. When she was dry he wrapped the towel around himself and headed into her room to put some cloths on. Inuyasha really started to like the cloths in Kagomes time.

He put on some regular jeans and a red shirt that said "The bitches love me" (I saw that shirt and the pooch parade and almost got it for my dog hehehe) anyway...Kagome put on some black jeans and a green shirt taht said "kiss my im irish".

"So what are we doing today?" Inuyasha asked

"We need to get to the Fuedal Era they all must be so worried about us we were gone longer than expected so I figured we would go shopping for supplies and then go back after dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

They both headed out the door and Inuyasha grabbed a hat and then said "Um Kagome."

She turned around and he tosed a hat her way then pointed to his head.

"Oh right im gunna have to get used to that." she put the hat on and wiggled her ears underneath it. "Man now I know why you complain so much this hat erritates my ears they cant breathe."

"See I told you I wasnt over exadurating" He said all I told you so ish.

"Ok you were right are you ready to go."

"Yeah lets go."

And they were off to the store.

Ok PLEASE R&R! Hope you liked this chappie. I can see Kagome with doggie ears thats cute. But Inuyasha is still HOT with them am I right!


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street heading for the store. It was quiet for most of the walk there but Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed at everyone stairing at them. He could hear them talking about how long his hair is and how he seems wierd.

"Mommy mommy look at that man!" a little boy said "Look away honey we dont want him to get angry he looks like a punk" the mother told his son.

"Kagome how long until we get there?" Inuyasha said starting to get annoyed on how long this was taking.

Kagome could also hear people talking about Inuyasha and some even about her. Even though she just got the ears her hearing had increased dramatically. Her smell was also improving. She could smell the bakery on the other side of town and the pizza place a couple blocks away. But she could also smell the pollution the cars were giving off and the dump out side of town and other unpleasent scents.

"Man how can you stand all of these smells?" Kagome said to Inuyasha covering her nose.

"I focuse my nose on your lovely scent" he said pulling her close to his side and kissing her on the lips.

"Hmmm...maybe I should try that" she said giving him a kiss.

Kagome didnt even relize they were in front of the store.

"Were here" Kagome said

Inuyashas put his nose in the air and his eyes lit up "NINJA FOOD"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyashas shoulder "Dont go taking off know ok dont worry I will get you ramen" she smiled at him and grabbed a shopping cart and headed down one of the isles.

"Ok we need this, this oh and some of this" Kagome was throwing all sorts of food into her cart.

"Can all of that fit in your backpack?" Inuyasha asked

"Some of this is for dinner and some of it is for my house and the rest im taking back with us."

"Oh...but were getting ninja food right" Inuyasha said

"Yes were getting ninja food dont worry."

After they finished shopping (and getting ninja food) they went up to the cash register and payed for there grocerys then headed home.

AT THE HOUSE

"Hey honey your home" Kagomes mom said not even turning around she was to busy with dinner "Are you guys hungry dinners almost ready" she turned around to give her daughter a hug and to ask her how her how the movies were and the beach. "So how was the be..."

She stopped when she noticed something different about Kagome "Kagome you look different some how"

Kagome hid her hands behind her back so her mom wouldnt see her claws "Um mom I need to tell you something." She looked at Inuyasha who looked worried also. "Inuyasha and I have...ma...mated mom."


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome hid her hands behind her back so her mom wouldnt see her claws "Um mom I need to tell you something." She looked at Inuyasha who looked worried also. "Inuyasha and I have...ma...mated mom."

Kagome closed her eyes waiting for her mom to yell at her and Inuyasha for doing something like this but nothing came. Kagome opened her eyes and was tackeled by her mother into a big hug.

"Oh honey" she said smiling and a couple tears of happyness escaped from her eyes.

Kagomes mom pulled away when Kagome started talking "Your not mad mom?"

"Of course not honey if there was anyone in this world or the fuedal era I might add that is right for you its Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. She was alittle shocked but he was smiling to.

"So when am I going to have grandchildren with puppy ears?" Kagomes mother asked practiacally jumping up and down.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed when she said that.

"Whenever Kagome wants too" Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest and regaining his usaual posture and normal 'dont mess with me' face.

"Um...mom theres one more thing" Kagome said taking off her hat to show her mom the ears.

"OHH!" her mom yelled in a high pitched voice hurtung Kagomes now sensitive ears. Inuyasha didnt seem affected by the noise but he was probably use to loud noises and whatnot. "Kagome there adorable" Kagomes mom said rubbing Kagomes doggie ears. "So how did you get ears anyway?" Kagomes mother said pulling herself away from the ears.

"Um..." Kagome started to say

"Its part of the mating rituals for demons when they take human mates." Inuyasha said. His voice was normal tone as if he was talking to Miroku or Sango or something.

"Because she exepted the blood of a hanyou she is going to become one." Inuyasha said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh" Mrs. Higurashi said. "So you will be a half-demon like Inuyasha."

"Um...Yeah" she responded not sure if her mother would approve of her being any part demon.

"Will your children have cute little ears?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I guess im not sure" Kagome replyed. "Um mom Inuyasha and I need to go pack...were going back to the fuedal era today."

"Alright, dinner will be ready shortly ok dear."

"Ok mom." and Kagome and Inuyasha headed up to Kagomes room to go pack the things they need.

They were know in Kagomes room. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed and she was packing cloths and stuff into her backpack.

"Wow she took that better than expected." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said giving out a breathe of relief. Even though Inuyasha was pretending to be mocho man and not care what Mrs. Higurashi thought he was actually terrified that she would hate him. Mrs. Higurashi had always been like a second mother to him and he didnt want to make her angry with him.

"Are you happy about going back home?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was inturupted by his thoughts by Kagomes voice. "Oh yeah." _wait did she say home? Does she see the fuedal era as her home? _"Um...Kagome"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see the fuedal era as your home?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha of course I do." she said sitting down next to him on the bed.

"What about here?"

"Well this is my home also...I guess you could say I have two homes." she said looking at him

"So were are you going to stay when the jewel is completed?" Inuyasha asked worried that she might want to stay in the future.

"Im going to stay in the fuedal era I guess but I will still visit my family back here." she smiled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Glad to hear it." he said giving her a smirk.

They heared a voice from down stairs "Kids dinners ready" Mrs. Higurashi shouted.

"Come on lets go to dinner. We still need to tell gramps and Sota about us."

Inuyasha stoped in his tracks. Kagome turned around and asked him whats wrong.

"Do we gotta tell that old hag?"

"Yes we do Inuyasha. Besides im sure he will be fine I mean look at how mom was."

Inuyasha knew that this would be completly different from when they told Mrs. Higurashi...much different.


	19. Chapter 19

DOWN STAIRS AT THE DINNER TABLE

"YOU WHAT!" gramps yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You heared us old man Kagome and I mated you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha was getting very irritated.

"As a matter of fact I do you stinkin half breed"

"Hey dont talk about Inuyasha like that and besides im a half-demon to you know!"

"Because he put his filthy claws on you!" (ITS SO HARD TO WRITE BAD THINGS ABOUT INUYASHA CRYS)

"Ok dad that enough I dont want to hear another word out of you alright." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Wow Inuyasha so your my brother know!" Sota said very exited.

"Yup kid." Inuyasha said rubbing the top of his head messing up his hair.

Kagome smiled at the affection Inuyasha showed twards Sota. "Anyway, Inuyasha and I are going back to the fuedal era after dinner."

"AWWWW! So soon?" Sota asked dissapointed.

"Ya weve spent to much time here we need to get back and find the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha said then started scarfing down food.

AFTER DINNER IN THE WELL HOUSE

"Bye dear take care." Mrs. Higurashi said waving to them both.

"Bye sis bye Inuyasha" Sota said waving frantically.

"Good bye Kagome and be careful" gramps said not even paying attention to Inuyasha.

"Bye guys" Kagome said waving to them all and then turning to Inuyasha "You ready?"

"Ive been ready" and with that he wrapped an arm around her waist with her back back in the other hand and jumped into the well.

When they landed on the other side of the well Inuyasha put the bag on his back and went to pick Kagome up bridal style.

"Wait Inuyasha" Kagome said looking up out of the well.

"What is it Kagome whats wrong?"

"Nothing I have just been waiting to try something. Kagome had become alot stronger and she was know fully transfomed into a half-demon. "How do you jump really high Inuyasha?" she asked looking at him.

He smiled at her and told her how to jump high and use the demonic speed.

Kagome jumped out of the well and went really high in the air then landed on the ground right outside the well on her feet.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed next to her.

"Race ya" she said then took off twards Keade's village.

IN KEADE'S VILLAGE

Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Keade were all in the hut. Shippo was playing with a toy Kagome had gotten him. Kirara was asleep on Sangos lap. Sango was brushing her hair with a brush Kagome had brought back from her time. Miroku was sitting down leaning against the wall with a huge red hand print on his face. And Keade was mixing some herbs.

Shippo shot up and started jumping up and down "Kagome and Inuyashas back!" then he stopped and sniffed the air "Theres something different about Kagomes scent." they all looked at him.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Im not sure but she just smells well different...she smells like Inuyasha." they all looked at eachother having an idea about why she might smell like Inuyasha but didnt say anything. Even Miroku didnt say anything partly because he didnt know for sure if what he suspected was true and partly because he was afraid of what sango might do if I said anything.

BACK TO INUYASHA AND KAGOME IN THE FIELD

Kagome and Inuyasha were running threw the field and jumping at eachother. Inuyasha was being carful not to hurt her but was still being playful. Kagome had tackled him a couple of times then got up and started running for the village again.

_Kagomes alot stronger than I thought she would be _Inuyasha thought _But she was always strong and now she was part miko part hanyou...well I guess its only expected that she would have alot of power._

They finally made it to Keades hut. Kagome had won but Kagome Inuyasha had gone easy on her. Kagome walked into the hut and was tackled by a certain kitsune.

"Kagome your back I miss..." he stopped when he noticed something different about her like the fact that she was an Inu hanyou.

Inuyasha walked in.

"Guess what guys Inuyasha and I are mates!" Kagome said to her friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok alot of you have been wondering what Miroku and Sango have been doing this whole time anyway right. Well im going to make a chapter on what they have been doing. Tell me what you think! PLEASE R&R!

OK here we go:

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

Miroku: rubs Sangos butt

Sango: SMACK

Miroku: OW! rubs the bump on his head

And that pretty much what has been going on. Come on you guys this is Miroku what did you expect? (I have nothing against Miroku he is awsome...perverted but awsome) Anyway, PLEASE R&R PLEASE! Seriously tell me what you think about this chappie I put alot of thought into what Sango and Miroku should be doing then I watched Inuyasha Saturday (were Miroku keeps failing to grope Sango because of the barrier) and when I watched it I knew exectly what they did that whole time:)


	21. Chapter 21

OK continuing from

"Guess what guys Inuyasha and I are mates!" Kagome said to her friends.

"Oh Kagome im so happy for you" Sango said jumping up and giving Kagome a hug.

"So you finally got the guts to tell Kagome that you loved her eh?" Miroku said.

"WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MONK! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU LECHEROUS MONK IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!" Inuyasha said growling and holding out his claws.

"All I ment was congraldulations." Miroku said putting his hands in front of him and taking a step back.

"So how was the Halloween Party?" Sango asked before Inuyasha sliced Miroku up into tiny pieces.

"Its was amazing!We had an awsome time! We even won best costumes!" Kagomes said starting to get all exited.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and watched Kagome. He loves when she gets happy like that with a smile from ear to ear and she gets a sparkle in her eyes.

"What did you go as Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome started to blush and Inuyasha even had a little blush.

"Um...in my time theres this thing called Playboy and the people that work for them are refered to as Playboy Bunnies." Kagome was trying to explain it without saying what a playboy bunnie does.

"Oh, so are they a type of rabit?" Sango asked getting intrested in this 'Playboy bunnie' thing.

"Um yeah sort of." Kagomes face started to turn red. "They get there pictures in magazines and on calenders and stuff."

"Can you show me your costume?" Sango asked.

Kagome face went bright red. "Um... I left it at home sorry Sango."

"Its OK Kagome you can bring it next time you go back." Sango said smiling

"Uh yeah sure." _I will have to think of an excuse to 'forget' it next time I go back to my time._

"Ah Kagome ye back how were ye travelings?" Keade said walking into her hut.

"It was fine Keade how was everything here" Kagome said feeling better that they got off the subject of her costume.

"Everything was fine." Keade said just know noticing Kagomes 'changes'.

"What happen to ye child? Why have ye become hanyou?"Keade said already knowing the answer.

"Well Inuyasha and I are mates know." Kagome said starting to get embarressed telling this to Keade.

"Ah ye have me blessings child."

"Thanks Keade" Kagome said.

"Im going to rest now I suggest ye all do the same." Keade said preparing her bed.

"Im going to sleep also" Sango said and everyone else nodded and started getting there beds ready exept Inuyasha who walked outside.

Kagome watched Inuyasha walk out and followed him outside.

"Inuyasha were are you going?" Kagome asked

"Hmm..."Inuyasha said turning around to look at Kagome "Oh im going to go to sleep."

"Can I join you? I love the scents in the night air." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha

"Yeah of course you can join me." Inuyasha said giving her an evil smirk.

"Hmm...you want to play? Well then you have to catch me first." Kagome said taking off running with her demonic speed.

Inuyasha went after her he easily caught up with her and tackled her but she squirmed and got out of his grasp. They played around like that for a while and then Inuyasha finally caught her and pined her down.

"Caught ya" He said then gently kissed her on the lips. Kagome kissed him back but it was anything but gentle.

Kagome was alot more rough but Inuyasha didnt mind at all. They 'played' around all night.

The next morning Kagome woke up and she had a pain in her stomache. She looked over and saw he mate. She remembered last night and looked down at themselfs. They were both nacked under Inuyashas red shirt ( i dont no what its called something with an H but anyway). She felt like she was about to vomit. She grabbed Inuyashas white under shirt and threw in on her a ran behind a tree and started to throw up. Inuyasha woke up from all the comocion and looked around the smell of vomit hiting his nose like an 18 wheeler.

Kagome came back to him.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "I dont know but I feel sick"

OK everybody im not sure if I should have Kagome be pregnant or not? So I want you guys to review and tell me if she should be or not. I will tally up the votes and whichever has the most will win. So please put your opinion in and remember you never know which one it will be because im asking friends and random people so dont go reading the reviews and trying to spoil the surprise because who knows you might be wrong! And emails are welcomed THANKS EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND EMAIL!


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. "I dont know but I feel sick"

Inuyasha sniffed the air to try and see if he could smell what was wrong with Kagome. He froze for a second then sniffed the air again. Inuyasha couldnt believe it.

_Shes...shes pregnant! How will I tell her? Do I have to tell her? Of course I do she will figure it out eventually! Ok maybe I should ask her on how she feels about having pups. But what if she doesnt want any and then she finds out that shes having pups! _A million thoughts were running threw his head at once until he was inturrupted by Kagomes voice.

"Inuyasha...whats wrong?" Kagome was getting worried because Inuyasha had been in deep thought, staring into nothing, his gaze just seemed to go on and on.

"Huh?...Um...Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha"

"Do you want to have pups?" Inuyasha asked afraid that she might say no.

"Pups...well yes I guess...one day I would like to have children...I want a boy and a girl...but why do you ask?"

"Um...one day...what day is that?"

"Well I dont have a certain day planned for it I guess it will happen when it happens."

"So whenever you got pregnant you would be OK with it?"

"I guess...Inuyasha why all the questions?"

"Kagome...your..your going to have...p...pups"

"What!" Kagome wasnt angry but more shocked and confused. Kagome started to fall back but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome are you OK?" Inuyasha asked afraid she would yell and blame him and 'SIT' him to hell.

"What...what did you say Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood her back up and put his pants on then walked back to her and set her on his lap.

"Your going to have pups Kagome...were going to have pups."

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome said wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Your not mad?" Inuyasha asked

"No of course not Inuyasha dont be silly!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha into an even tighter hug "Bu Inuyasha...how do you know that im pregnant?"

"Your scent"

"My scent?"

"Ya, your scent change and I could smell the pups in there."

"Um...ok...wait did you say pups?"

"Yup theres two of um."

"Twins!" Kagome said exitedly "Are they boys or girls or both?"

"I dont know you have to wait and find out"

" Are they going to have doggie ears?"

"I dunno probably."

"Oh we have to go tell Sango and everyone else!"

"That lecherous monk will probably say something perverted"

"Um...Inuyasha"

"What is it?" Inuyasha said in his normal tone.

Kagome was wanting to ask Inuyasha something for a while now and now taht they were going to have pups now would be the best time.

"Its about Shippo"

"What about the runt"

"I want to adopt him" Kagome said not sure if Inuyasha would like the idea.

"Adopt him what for? Your already getting two of your own"

"I know but Shippo has always looked up to you as a father figure and he is like my own and remember he doesnt have parents so he is all alone" Kagome hoped Inuyasha would say yes because she really wanted to adopt Shippo. Shippo had always looked at Kagome as another mother and he is all alone and so young.

"Whatever if you want to knock yourself out."

"Really Inuyasha!" Kagome said very exited.

Kagome was jumping up and down "Come on lets head to the village and tell Shippo and every else the great news!"

"Fine but you might want to put _your_ cloths back on first."

Kagome looked down and realized she was still wearing Inuyashas cloths. Kagome blushed and said "Good idea". They got dressed into there own cloths and headed for the village.

IN KEADES HUT

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the hut and Keade was making breakfast and Sango was helping. Miroku and Shippo were playing 'go fish' with card Kagome had gotten from her time and Kilala was watching.

"Hey everyone" Kagome said as she walked in and was pounced on by a certain fox demon.

"Kagome your back!" Shippo said

Kagome hugged him and looked at everyone else "I have some great news everyone!" Everyone looked at Kagome "Inuyasha and I are having pups!"

Sango jumped up and pulled Kagome into a big hug squishing a poor Shippo in the process "Oh Kagome im so happy for you!" "Come on we need to go to the hot springs." Sango said about ready to run to the springs.

"Ok but theres one more thing." Kagome looked at Shippo and smiled "Shippo would you like me and Inuyasha to adopt you?" Shippos eyes went wide but his smile went wider "Really!"

"Mmhh" Kagome said nodding

"Of course I would Shippo said hugging his new mommy "So I can call you mommy?" Shippo asked

"If you want to"

Shippo jumped to Inuyashas shoulder " And I can call you daddy?"

"Feh..whatever runt"

Shippo smiled even wider because in Inuyasha language that ment yes!

"Ok everyone Sango and I are going to the hot springs now you guys behave." Kagome said then gathering her things and started heading out of the hut twards the springs with Sango.

When Sango and Kagome left Keade got up "Im heading off to the fields to pick herbs for the villagers, your morning food is done and is ready when ye are"

"Yes Lady Keade thank you" Miroku said getting up and heading to the food. Miroku puored himself a bowl and went and sat back down. Inuyasha got up and headed over there and Shippo and Kilala followed. Inuyasha went to pour a bowl for himself but noticed Shippo and Kilala behind him so instead he got a little bowl and poured some soup in and set it on the floor for Kilala then went and poured a bowl for Shippo. Inuyasha turned around and knelt down and handed the bowl to Shippo.

"Here kid" Inuyasha said to Shippo holding the bowl out to him.

_He called me kid. Does that mean he likes me! _Shippo thought. Shippo took the bowl and said "Umm..thanks...daddy" Shippo was afraid Inuyasha wouldnt liket he sound but when he looked at Inuyasha he could see Inuyasha had a slight smile on his face. Shippo immediatly got a smile on his face and went to go eat with Kilala.

AWWW such a sweet moment! Well please review and tell me what you think! And theres more comming up so keep reading!

Oh and if you didnt notice pregnant won ! OK PLEASE REVIEW and until next time BYE!


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha went over and sat with Miroku after pouring himself a bowl.

"Your not going soft on us are you, well maybe Kagome but that's a different soft.." Miroku gave Inuyasha a perverted grin.

Inuyasha rose up with his eye twitching and flames in the background.

"I was just kidding Inuyasha don't be so rash" Miroku said putting his hands in front of him defensively.

BONK BONK BONK

Miroku now had three bumps on his head.

AT THE HOT SPRINGS

Kagome and Sango were in the hot springs.

"So your going to have pups how exiting!" Sango said putting shampoo in her hair.

"Yeah, I know im a little worried though" Kagome said rinsing the shampoo she had in her hair out.

"About what?"

"A couple things actually, giving birth, being a mother you know. Child birth is said to hurt like hell and raising children isn't the easiest thing to do. What if im not a good mother?"

"Kagome you musnt worry so much, you will make a great mother im sure of that and I don't know what giving birth to a child feels like first hand but almost every woman goes threw the pain of giving birth."

"Thanks Sango" MOMENT OF SILENCE "So what about you and Miroku, don't deny it Sango I know you like him and I know he likes you back" Kagome said giving Sango the –I have you trapped know tell me everything- look.

"I..I..dont know what your talking about I don't like that hentia monk and besides he doesn't like me, sure he gropes me every five minutes and asks me to bear his child but he does that too every pretty woman that walks by."

"Its different with you though I can feel it."

"Well maybe I do like him a little bit but if he wasn't such a pervert then we might actually have a chance at a relationship"

"I knew it, you should tell him how you feel, im positive that he will feel the same way as you do!"

Kagome and Sango finished up there bath and headed back to Keades hut.


	24. Chapter 24

IN KEADES HUT

"Hi guys were back" Kagome said walking into the hut.

"Miroku what happened to you?" Sango asked gasping at the large lumps on top of his head.

"Uh..nothing"

Kagome went and sat down next to Inuyasha while Sango sat next to Miroku but not to close to cause suspicion. Shippo came and sat on Kagome's lap while Kilala went and sat on Sango's lap.

"So does the fact that you two are both half demon effect how long it takes to have the child?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah it only takes about 5 months for a human to have a demon child so a half demon would take about two months."

KAGOME AND INUYASHA ALREADY TALKED ABOUT THIS ON THE WAY TO KEADES HUT

"Are you guys going to keep looking for the jewel shards?" Sango asked

"Yes we are going to until I feel like coming back to wait until the baby's come then continue searching for the jewel shards"

"Have you two decided on names?" Sango asked

"No, we decided to wait until they come to name them." Kagome said

"We better get started on looking for the jewel shards the sooner we start the more we find." Inuyasha said standing up and walking out of the hut.

Everyone got ready and then headed out to were Inuyasha was and started walking.

OK I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT IM GOING TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF IN AND THERE HEADING BACK TO KEADES HUT! PLEASE R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

OK..first of all there was some confusion…no im not going to update in a month and a half im going to make the next chappie set a month in a half in the future. And I need some ideas for names for the pups! Please review and send me ideas! THX BYE!


	26. Chapter 26

"Ok Kagome were almost there I can see the village" Inuyasha said holding Kagome bridal style in his arms walking to Keades village. Kagome was a month and a half pregnant and would soon be delivering the pups. Her belly was getting larger she looked like a human women who was about eight months pregnant. She was wearing a priestess outfit because her other cloths were too small for her.

"Good, im tired and this has been a long couple of weeks don't you agree Inu….gasp"

Inuyasha stopped "What is it Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said in a very worried tone.

"They kicked" Kagome said

"What? Who kicked?" Inuyasha asked

"The pups silly, here set me down" Inuyasha set her on the ground.

"Feel them" She said holding Inuyashas hand and putting it on her belly

"WOW" Inuyasha said jumping back when he felt on of them kick"

Kagome giggled "There like there father"

"Can I feel?" Shippo asked

"Sure come here" Kagome said

Shippo walked over and Kagome picked him up and held him in front of her belly

"They kicked!" Shippo said "You don't think they will kick me when there born do you?"

"No, im sure they will love you" Kagome said smiling giving Shippo a hug and then setting him down on the floor.

"Come on Kagome we better get going before the sun goes down" Inuyasha said bending over to pick Kagome up. They were on there way to the village again.

IN KEADES HUT

Kagome was asleep in Inuyashas lap. Shippo was outside playing with Kilala and Miroku and Sango were both outside talking.

Keade was in the hut making dinner. "How were ye trip? Did ye find any of the fragments of the sacred jewel?"

"Yeah we got four, Kagome said there should only be two more out there and I know who has thoughts two" Inuyasha said letting out a small growl.

"I, ye still haven't got Koga's shards have you?" Keade asked

"No but will get them even if I got to rip that mangy wolfs head off" Inuyasha said

"In..Inuyasha" Kagome said starting to wake up.

"Um…ya"

"Are you talking about Koga again?" she said staring at him now awake

"Um…..no"

"Right you were just talking about some other wolf that has the jewel shards right" Kagome said giving Inuyasha an 'I no your lying now give up' look.

"Dinners ready" Keade said

"Um…I got to go get Shippo he's probably hungry" Inuyasha said lifting Kagome off his lap and setting her on the floor then practically running out of the hut.

"Shippo" Inuyasha yelled

Shippo and Kilala came running up to him

"Dinners ready go tell Miroku and Sango"

"Alright Daddy" Shippo said then turned around to go get Miroku and Sango.

BACK IN THE HUT

Everyone was sitting in the hut eating dinner when Kagome dropped her bowl.

"AHH" she said clenching her stomach

"What's the matter Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said running to Kagome side

"I..I think the babies are coming" Kagome said

"What?"

"THE BABYS ARE COMING!" She yelled

"Sango, go get some warm water and a cloth, Miroku you take Shippo and go outside, and Inuyasha you be there for Kagome"

"Right" they all said at the same time and then split up to do what they were told.

A few hours later

"WAWAWA" babies cried

Keade left the hut and went to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and, Kilala who were waiting outside.

"Tis a boy and girl" she said

"A brother and a sister" Shippo said happily

In the hut with Inuyasha Kagome and the new babys

Kagome is sitting in Inuyashas lap with Kagome holding both babies.

"So what are we going to name them?" Inuyasha asked

"Um…how about.. Mikonko for the boy (means wild child) and Moriko for the girl (means forest child).

"Hmmm…Mikonko and Moriko…I like it.

Mikonko looked just like his father. He had silver hair with two doggie ears on top of his head and his eyes were golden.

Moriko had black hair like her mother and had two doggie ears on top of her head. There as a blue streak coming down each ear. And unlike her mother and father she had a black tail with a large blue streak coming down it. She also had icy blue eyes.

Both her and her brother had fangs and claws. They had both fallen asleep in Kagomes arms and Kagome fell asleep in Inuyashas arms.

OUTSIDE THE HUT WITH EVERYONE ELSE

"So can we go see them Keade?" Shippo asked

"Let me go see" She said and went back in the hut.

A few minutes later she came out "Alright but be quiet mother and children are asleep"

They all went in and awed at how cute they were and everything then everyone went to sleep.

OK THIS IS NOT THE END!PLEASE R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Inuyasha awoke at dawn and looked down at his mate and his two pups. He smiled when Moriko wagged her tail a little bit. Inuyasha started thinking about there future.

After a little while everyone began waking up. Keade was the first up and she started with her morning chores. Miroku and Sango woke up not to long after at about the same time. Miroku said he was going to get an early start on his daily chores or in other words he was going to try and get some women to bare his child. Sango started to make breakfast.

Kagome woke up to the smell of food. She looked down at her two pups who were also starting to wake up then she looked at Inuyasha. She gave him a gentle kiss and said "Morning"

Inuyasha kissed her back and replied "Morning sleepy head"

"Good morning Kagome how are you feeling? Are you hungry there's some food if you want some"

Kagome handed Mikonko to Inuyasha and stood up holding Moriko.

"Here let me take her you go eat something" Inuyasha said taking Moriko from Kagome.

"Alright thanks" she said walking over to get some food.

"Do you want to go to the baths after we are done eating Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I would love that thank you Sango" Kagome said smiling to her then started eating her breakfast.

Inuyasha went over to the corner of the hut and sat down with the two pups.

Kagome finished eating and her and Sango got up.

"Ill catch up with you I need to talk to Inuyasha for a sec OK" Kagome said

"Alright Ill see you there" Sango said heading towards the spring.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah"

"Can we go back to my time tonight? You know to show mom the pups"

"Feh. I don't care but I cant wait to see the look on that old mans face when he finds out"

"Thanks Inuyasha, I will be back soon" Kagome said getting her bath stuff then heading to the spring.


	28. Chapter 28

LATER THAT DAY AFTER KAGOME AND SANGO GOT BACK FROM THERE BATH

"Bye guys" Kagome said waving to her friends.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and she was carrying the two pups that were asleep in her arms. She found that after you breast feed them they fell to sleep quickly. Inuyasha jumped into the well and was swallowed by a blue and purple light.

He appeared at the other side of the well and jumped out. He set Kagome down and took Mikonko in his arms. She turned a little then went right back to sleep.

They walked out of the well house and went up to the door to her house. Kagome opened it and walked in "Mom, Sota, Gramps im home and I have a surprise for you" she yelled.

"In the kitchen dear" her mother called

"Here we go" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi turned around to greet her daughter. "Hi honey how are ….." she stopped in the middle of talking and looked at the bundles in Kagome and Inuyasha arms.

"Surprise" Kagome said nervously

"Oh Kagome there adorable!" Mrs. Higurashi said walking over to them.

"May I" she asked

Kagome nodded and handed Mikonko to her mother.

"His name is Mikonko" Kagome said

"Come on lets go sit in the living room" Mrs. Higurashi said

IN THE LIVING ROOM EVERYONES ON THE COUCH

Mrs. Higurashi handed Mikonko back to Kagome and held Moriko.

"Her name is Moriko and if you like her ears you will love this" Kagome said picking up Moriko and taking the blanket off of her exposing her tail.

Her mother let out a loud screechy of excitement.

"Its SOOO adorable!" she yelled

After she settled down Kagome asked, "Were Sota and Gramps mom?"

"They went to the store they should be back any minute." She replied.

"Are you hungry?" "Dinner is almost ready" Mrs. Higurashi said

"Yeah mom that would be great"

IN THE KITCHEN AFTER GRAMPS AND SOTA GOT HOME AND THEY EXPLAINED EVERYTHING

"WOW I have a demon niece and nephew!" Sota said happily

"OH my great grandchildren are demons our ancestors must be scolding me right now for letting this happen" but everyone had left the kitchen with him standing there talking to himself. "I was talking" he yelled.

"Im going to go to bed OK mom im getting tired" Kagome said

"Alright, but wait let me get something for you" Mrs. Higurashi said then headed upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later and said "Ok I set it up in your room goodnight honey" she said then headed to her room.

Kagome and Inuyasha went into her room and there was a playpen set up with blankets. Kagome got the pups tucked in and her an Inuyasha got in bed. They soon fell asleep.

OK WAIT UNTIL YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT KAGOME AND INUYASHA GO OUT SHOPPING FOR BABY STUFF AND OTHER SUPPLIES AND THEY TAKE THE PUPS AND THEY RUN INTO ABOUT EVERYONE WHILE DOING SO INCLUDING HOJO! PLEASE R&R!


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock, it read 11:20. She sat up and rubbed the sleep put of her eyes and looked around the room. It was empty.

"Inuyasha must have gotten the pups up already" Kagome said out loud.

She got out of bed and stretched.

"Got to get ready, were going shopping today."

She walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear. She noticed her costume in the corner and blushed.

"I can't believe I actually wore that, but then again it did turn out to work well for me" she said smiling.

She searched threw her closet and picked out a black crop-top that went around the chest and said 'censored' in white letters across the front. She picked out some baggy camouflage pants and sneakers. She walked over to her dresser were all of her hats were and picked out a camouflage hat that matched her pants, then she got some underwear and turned around to go take a shower.

Walking out of her room she looked down stairs where Sota was playing with Mikonko and Moriko while Inuyasha watched. She could smell breakfast being made and she could hear her grandfather outside cleaning the shop.

Inuyasha heard Kagome walk out of her room and he looked up at her.

"Mornin" he said jumping up and landing in front of her. He kissed her on the lips gently then said "Watcha doin?"

"Were going shopping today to get stuff for Moriko and Mikonko"

"Were? As in me too" he said putting on a pouty look

"Yes, it will be fun, besides we need cloths and stuff for the kids and we need to stalk up on supplies"

sigh "Fine"

"Ok im going to take a shower" Kagome said as she walked into the bathroom

"Can I join?" Inuyasha said giving her an evil grin

"Inuyasha" Kagome said giving a sweet smile "SIT"

BAM

"OW! So that's a NO?" Inuyasha said still on the ground

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and knelt down "Good boy" and scratched behind his ears then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After Kagome was done and she was dressed she walked out and headed for the kitchen were even without a k-9 nose she could smell breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen everyone was at the table eating exept for the pups.

"Inuyasha where are Moriko and Mikonko?" Kagome said looking around

"They are asleep in that cage that you mother got them" Inuyasha said pointing up indicating Kagome's room

"Its not a cage it's a…...oh never mind" "Use you nose you just passed them coming out of the bathroom"

"But it smells like them all over the house"

"Don't worry you just need some training" "Ill teach you"

"Are you sure they will be OK all alone? They do have demon in them wont they be able to jump over it or something?"

"Don't worry they don't start to develop demon powers until about 3 weeks after there born" "Why do you think they are always sleeping? There gathering energy" "Just wait a while and trust me we will have our hands full…especially with two of um running around"

"Fun" she said in a sarcastic tone

After they ate breakfast Inuyasha went to take a shower and get dresses while Kagome got the pups ready.

Inuyasha came down stairs wearing baggy blue jeans with a white shirt and a blue over shirt and a red hat.

"Im ready when you are" Inuyasha said

"Ok let's get the pups strollers and get there hats on and we can go"

"What's a stroller?" Inuyasha asked

"Its something you put babies in so you don't have to carry them."

"Oh"

(OK they have one of those two seated strollers and lets just say Kagome's mom gave it to her OK)

Kagome put the hats on the pups and they were off.


	30. Chapter 30

They were walking down the street Kagome pushing the stroller and Inuyasha standing next to her.

"Where are we going anyways?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"To the store to get supplies for when we go back and some stuff for the pups" she replied

"I still don't see why I had to come" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest

"Like you would have let me go alone anyways" Kagome said giving him an –you know im right- smile

"Feh" Then Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks

Noticing that her mate had turned around and looked at him

"What is it Inuyasha is something wrong?" Kagome asked

"I can smell them…and he is with them" Inuyasha replied letting out a small growl

"You can smell who? And who is he?" Kagome asked now confused

"That hobo bastard and those screechy owls you hang out with" Inuyasha replied

Before she could ask anymore Inuyasha had stepping in front of the stroller and let out a low growl

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started but she stopped when she heard a female voice call her name

"Kagome over here" The voice said and Kagome identified it as Ayumi's voice

When she looked at the direction of the voice she saw Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri headed her way.

"Be good Inuyasha" Kagome said so only Inuyasha could hear

"Hey guys how are you?" Kagome asked as her friends walked up to her

"I like you look Kagome" Eri said

"Yeah me too" Yuka added in

"Me three" Ayumi echoed

"Hello um…Inuyasha wasn't it" Yuka said to Inuyasha

A quick "Hi" was all she got out of him

"It's so good to see you again Kagome, and I see you are still with the two timer" Ayumi said pointing towards Inuyasha

"So what about Hojo?" Yuka asked

"Yeah does that mean you two are not an item anymore?" Eri chimed in

"What do you mean? We were never an item" Kagome said

"So who are these little guys?" Yuka asked motioning towards the pups

"Huh Oh his name is Mikonko and her name is Moriko" Kagome said pointing to them as she said there names

"Those are interesting names" Ayumi said and bending over to look at them "And they are so cute"

"Yeah they are" Eri added "Whose are they?"

"Um…well there mine and Inuyashas" Kagome said

All three of them stood in shock and starred at her

"WHAT!" They all said at the same time

"Kagome, you're so young" Eri said

"Did he force himself on you?" Yuka asked

"Yeah did he make you do it?" Ayumi asked

"WHAT! Why the hell would I do that to Kagome? She is with me on her own free will I would never do anything to hurt Kagome and I would never make her do anything she didn't want to do" said a now very angry hanyou

"No you guys Inuyasha is right I am with him on my own free will"

"Poor Hojo he is going to be devastated when he finds out" Eri said

"Speak of the devil" Yuka said noticing Hojo running up to them

"Hey guys why did you leave?" Hojo said running towards them then noticing Kagome "Hey Kagome it's nice to see you again how are you feeling?" Noticing Inuyasha he turned towards him "Inuyasha" he said then looked back at Kagome

Inuyasha let out a soft warning growl but Kagome gave him a glare and he stopped

Looking over what Kagome was wearing (which mad Inuyasha even more mad) he said "Um..I …I like...you're um…outfit"

"Thank you Hojo" Kagome said giving him a smile "And it is nice to see you too"

"And who are these little ones?" Hojo asked looking down at the stroller with the two babies in it but before Kagome could tell him Eri said

"Those are Kagome and Inuyasha's kids"

Hojo froze on the spot "W…What?"

"Hojo are you OK?" Kagome asked getting concerned

"What….WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Hojo screaming and pulled his arm back to punch Inuyasha but unfortunately Inuyasha was too quick for him and he put his hand up to block the punch resulting in Hojo's wrist being broken

"AHHH" Hojo yelled stumbling backwards gripping his wrist "Your going to pay for that and for touching Kagome" he said trying to kick Inuyasha in the gut but Inuyasha jumped in the air easily avoiding the kick and landed on Hojos head causing Hojo to fall on the ground

Inuyasha picked him up and brought him to his face "I'm getting tired of you know get the hell out of my face you son of a bitch" Inuyasha said while throwing Hojo forward into a dumpster that was nearby

Dusting off his hands he said "That takes care of that" he turned around and all three of Kagomes friends were staring at him there eyes as big as dinner plates as well as strangers that were passing by

"What are you all looking at" Inuyasha yelled angrily and everyone scattered and went on there way.

With Kagomes friends still in a daze and Hojo still in a dumpster Kagome took the opportunity to get out of there

"Um…sorry guys we have to go" Kagome said while she started walking/running down the street with Inuyasha following her

_I cant wait until that mangy wolf finds out and tries something like that then I will have an excuse for kicking his scrawny ass without Kagome getting mad_ Inuyasha thought

Kagome and Inuyasha got what they needed then headed home.

"Wow that was an exhausting day" Kagome said sitting on the couch "Poor Hojo I hope he is OK"

"What? Don't tell me you feel sorry for that bastard" Inuyasha said

"I can't help it I feel bad because he always thought he had a chance when there was no way in the world I would ever go out with him"

"Feh whatever" Inuyasha said "So when are we going back?"

"Um…I wanted to spend a little more time with my family so how about the day after tomorrow?" Kagome suggested

"Fine with me" Inuyasha said standing up "I have something I need to do can you handle the pups?"

Kagome looked over at the pups who were asleep on the couch "Yeah but were are you going?"

"Back to the feudal era for a while I have something I need to take care of" Inuyasha said

"Um OK when will you be back?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha was walking away

"Some time tomorrow" Inuyasha said walking out the door and into the night and shut the door behind him

_hm…I wonder what he is up to?"_ Kagome thought

Kagome shrugged it off and got the pups ready for bed. After putting them in there 'cage' she drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what Inuyasha was planning.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome woke up the next morning but something was wrong, her hanyou wasn't by her side.

"Inuyasha hasn't come back yet" she said to no one in particular

Just then Mikonko and Moriko started crying. Kagome walked over to them and to her surprise they were both standing up.

gasp "Th…there standing up! But they are only (lets say around 2 weeks old alright) 2 weeks old!" "It must be the demon kicking in"

She walked over and picked up Mikonko and set him on the floor and to her surprise he started walking around. He didn't get very far before he fell flat on his butt but when Kagome picked up Moriko and set her on the floor she walked over to her brother and helped him up.

"You guys are getting along already" "I just hope you two don't fight constantly" but as if on cue Moriko used her tail to trip her brother when he walked by her.

He fell on the ground and started crying. Kagome rushed over to him and picked him up "Its ok its ok" "Moriko that wasn't nice say your sorry" but then Kagome realized that she was talking to a 2 week old baby.

"Just um….don't do it again"

by then Mikonko stopped crying and was trying to wiggle out of her arms. She set him down and watched him walk over to his sister and do a pathetic attempt at Iron reaver soul stealer. He almost lost his balance but quickly leveled himself out and out of no where Moriko's tail knocked him over again. But instead of crying Mikonko got up and growled.

Kagome thought it would be a good time to intervene.

"You two defiantly take after your father" Just then an all to familiar scent hit her nose…Inuyasha "Lets just hope you guys don't turn out to be half the BAKA he is" she said turning around and smiling

"Oh Inuyasha your back I had no idea" she said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Right…so who is a baka?" he said jumping into her room (he was outside the window) and pulling her into an embrace

"But you're my baka" she said kissing him on the lips

"Your damn right I am" he said after the kiss

"Did you notice anything about your children?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha looked over and saw both Moriko and Mikonko standing up and Moriko flicking Mikonko with her tail while he was trying to slash it with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Inuyasha just stared at them.

"I...I guess there demon side is kicking in early" he said still staring

"Really I hadn't noticed" "Come on you hungry" Kagome said sniffing the air "Mom made breakfast"

When she said that both Mikonko and Moriko stopped and looked at there mother

"They really do take after you…one mention of food and they are all ears" Kagome tweaked Inuyasha ears

"Hey" he said in protest

"Oh you know you like it" she said smiling at him

"Oh really?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her on the bed and laid on top of her and then rubbed her black doggie ears

"That feels good Inuyasha I don't know why you protest" just then Kagome let out a purr "PURRR"

Inuyasha let out a laugh and said "What are you a neko now?"

"HAHA very funny dog boy" she said catching him off guard and rubbing his ears and getting a purr from him.

"Hey no fair" he said catching her lips in a kiss

There was a scratching at the door and they looked over and Moriko and Mikonko were sitting by the door staring at them and Moriko was scratching the door.

Kagome let out a giggle "I guess there hungry"

"Yeah, speaking of which so am I" Inuyasha said getting of Kagome and helping her up.

"Inuyasha opened the door and both of the pups walked out with Kagome and Inuyasha behind then. Moriko and Mikonko both had trouble getting down the stairs so Inuyasha and Kagome carried them

"By the way Inuyasha were did you go last night?" Kagome asked reaching the bottom of the stairs and stopping.

"Cant tell you it's a surprise but you will find out when we go back" he said walking to the kitchen with Kagome behind him.

When they got into the kitchen everyone was already there

"Oh good morning sweetheart good morning Inuyasha" Kagome's mother said

"Good morning" they both said "Guess what we have a surprise for you" Kagome said setting Moriko on the floor and Inuyasha did the same with Mikonko.

They got gasps when the two pups walked over to the table and started to eat some of the food that was set out.

"Oh my" "They learn quick don't they" Kagome's mother said walking over and setting some food down in front of the two pups and then set down food for Kagome and Inuyasha.

They were all eating when there was a loud belch. "Everyone looked at Inuyasha whose mouth was stuffed with food. He pointed down to Moriko who had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh great she got her fathers table manners" Kagome's said

"Huay" Inuyasha said mouth full of food. Kagome shook her head and everyone went back to eating.

OK NEXT CHAPTER THEY ARE GOING TO BE GOING BACK TO THE FUEDAL ERA! WHAT WAS INUYASHA UP TOO? I GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT! AND WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE WILL THE PUPS GET INTO KNOW THAT THEY CAN WALK?


	32. Chapter 32

"Bye everyone" Kagome said waving to her mother, grandfather and brother

"Bye dear take care" Her mother called

"Bye sis, bye Inuyasha, bye Moriko, bye Mikonko" Sota called

While grandfather was praying to the gods asking for forgiveness for his granddaughter.

"Come on Kagome" Inuyasha said

Kagome picked up the pups and Inuyasha picked up Kagome. They jumped into the well and were consumed by a purple bluish color. After a minute they landed on the floor of the well.

Looking up you could see a clear blue sky and smelling the fresh clean air.

Inuyasha set Kagome down knowing that she liked to jump out of the well. Kagome set the two pups down "Watch mommy do this" and she took a big leap out of the well and landed out side the well.

Both of the pups let out giggles. Inuyasha picked them both up and leaped out and landed next to Kagome. He put the two squirming twins down and they started running around trying to jump high like there parents but only mad it about waist height to Kagome.

"They are defiantly going to be a hand full" Kagome said

"Yup" Inuyasha said watching his children run around and jump and tackling each other. "This is going to be scarier than any demon"

"That's for sure" Kagome agreed

As they were walking to Keades hut Kagome remembered something.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Yeah" he replied

"What's my surprise?"

"Oh yeah" "You have to wait" Inuyasha said

"Do I _HAVE_ to?"

"Yup"

Kagome put on puppy dog eyes "PLEASE"

"Oh now that's not fair"

"So I can have it right now!" Kagome said excitedly

"Nope"

Inuyasha could have sworn he heard a whine come from Kagome.

"Fine" "I will wait" Kagome said giving up

"Come on I know a kitsune that really missed us" Inuyasha said

When the village came into view Kagome picked up Moriko and Inuyasha picked up Mikonko. They walked into Keades hut and looked around but no one was there.

"I wonder were everyone is?" Kagome said setting down Moriko

Inuyasha sniffed the air "Sango and Keade are in a hut on the other side of the village and Miroku…" he sniffed again then "Is being Miroku, his scent is mixed with about all the woman in the village I guess he will never change"

"And Shippo..." Inuyasha began

"No wait let me" Kagome said

She sniffed the air "He's…he's…in the fields, right?" Kagome said nervous if she got it right.

Inuyasha sniffed the air "Yup your right" he smiled at her "Good job"

"Thanks" she replied

"Im going to go see him OK" Kagome said

"Alright me and the pups will go get something to eat" Inuyasha said (for the record im against animal violence, hunting, and eating meat because it is not right but im putting that Inuyasha is going hunting but I do not agree with this but it's the simplest thing to do but im just telling you eating meat is wrong)

"WHAT" you can take them out hunting they are barely 3 weeks old" Kagome said

"Don't worry they won't get hurt plus they need to learn how to fight trust me Kagome"

"Fine but if they get hurt I will kill you" Kagome said cracking her claws

Inuyasha let out a small laugh "Don't worry they will be fine"

And they were off to go get dinner and Kagome went to go get Shippo.

Kagome was using her demon speed and got to the field in less than a minute. Using her nose she went over to where Shippo was picking herbs for Keade.

"Hi Shippo" Kagome said

Shippo turned around and when he saw Kagome a huge smile went up on his face

"MOMMY YOUR BACK WHAT TOOK SO LONG" Shippo said flying into Kagome's arms

"Im happy to see you too Shippo" Kagome said giving Shippo a hug.

"Where is Mikonko and Moriko?" Shippo asked looking around

"There with Inuyasha getting dinner" Kagome said

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked

"I just finished picking herbs for Keade"

Kagome sniffed Shippo "You need a bath, come on lets go get the bath stuff and then we can go to the springs" Kagome said

"Alright" Shippo said jumping out of Kagome's arms and picked up the basket with herbs in it. "Im ready"

"Alright lets go" Kagome said

Shippo and Kagome were walking back to the hut. Inuyasha had come back and was cooking some rabbits (cries…I hate writing stuff were animals die) and the Mikonko was chasing Moriko's tail.

Sango, Miroku and Sango were inside the hut. When Kagome and Shippo walked into the hut Shippo gave the basket to Keade. Kagome went up to Sango and asked her if she would like to come with her and Shippo to take a bath.

"Of course let me grab my stuff" Sango said

When they walked back outside the hut Kagome was carrying her backpack.

"Im going to take the pups to the springs to take a bath alright Inuyasha Shippo and Sango are coming as well" Kagome said

"And make sure that hentai monk doesn't come peeping on us will you" Sango added in

"Don't worry I will keep an eye on him" Inuyasha said

IN THE HOT SPRINGS

They were all in the water. Shippo was playing with the pups who were splashing around. Sango and Kagome were relaxing in the warm water.

"Mikonko come here and let me wash your hair" Kagome held Mikonko and put the 2 in 1 shampoo in his hair and scrubbing it. "OK now we are going to dunk" Kagome lifted him up into the air "Counting down 3, 2, 1 blast off" Kagome dunked him up and pulled a giggling Mikonko out of the water.

"OK done Moriko your turn" Kagome said letting her son go and grabbing her daughter. She did the same thing to her and let her go.

"OK Shippo you last" Kagome said putting shampoo into Shippo's hair and scrubbing it in. "Ok rinse" Kagome said

Shippo went under water and got all the Shampoo off.

"OK you guys play a while longer while your auntie Sango and I go get dressed alright" "Can you keep an eye on them Shippo?"

"You betcha" Shippo said then left to go play in the water with the pups.

Sango and Kagome got dried off and dressed.

Sango was wearing a dark purple kimono with a long slit from her hips to the bottom of the kimono and a dark yellow sash while Kagome was wearing a black kimono with a green sash.

Kagome and Sango were brushing there hair when Sango asked "So how did your mother take it?"

"She was thrilled to have grandchildren with doggie ears"

"Well they are so cute, and not to mention Moriko's tail" "It reminds me of a little puppy dog"

"Yeah I know"

Kagome and Sango went to go get Shippo and the pups.

"Alright Moriko, Mikonko come get dried off" Kagome called off

Both of them came up to her and she dried them off.

She put a sleep shirt on Moriko that had Stewie (from family guy) and he had devil horns on and it said 'Little Angel' under him. The shirt went down to her ankles and had a tail whole in it made by before hand by Kagome. Kagome brushed out Moriko's hair and tail then went to do Mikonko.

She put an ankle long shirt on Mikonko that said 'If you think im a mess you should see my daddy". After brushing his hair she stood up.

"Alright are you guys ready?" Kagome asked

"Yes im starving!" Shippo said jumping on Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome sniffed the air "Dinners ready" she said but then froze

"What's the matter mommy?" Shippo asked

Sango turned around to look at Kagome

"Kagome...are you OK?" Sango asked now getting concerned

"Yeah...but I sense a sacred jewel shard…its faint but I can sense it" Kagome said

"Come on we should get back to Inuyasha" Sango said

"Y…yeah we should lets go" Kagome said picking up both of the pups and running to Keades hut while Sango rode Kirara (yeah I know that there are 2 different ways to spell it but we will spell it this way and yes I know I didn't mention her but she was there) there so she could keep up with Kagome.

When they got back to Keades hut Inuyasha looked at them

"Your just in time foods ready" he said

"Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard" Kagome said putting down the pups who ran into the hut to get some food.

Inuyasha let out a growl and sniffed the air "He's coming"

"Whose coming?" Kagome sniffed the air "Oh no"

A whirl of dust came up in front of Kagome and stopped reveling an angry wolf-demon

"Koga" Kagome said


	33. Chapter 33

"Koga" Kagome said

"What did he do to you Kagome?" Koga said "Im going to kill that son of a bitch…UMPH"

Koga went flying back but did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"What were ya saying you mangy wolf" Inuyasha said

"You violated Kagome you mutt face" Koga yelled

"WHY YOU MANGY…

"Sit boy" Kagome said before Inuyasha could engage in battle

BAM

"Come on Kagome im taking you away from that mutt face" Koga said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her towards him.

"No Koga" Kagome said pulling back "Im sorry but im staying with Inuyasha"

"But…I thought…you loved me" Koga said bewildered

"No Koga…you loved me…I love Inuyasha"

When Kagome said those words Kagome froze

_She…she loves…Inuyasha… _Koga thought

Koga's eyes went red and he let out a growl. Koga stepped back and grabbed his head as if trying to keep something inside it. He let out another growl but louder this time.

By now the spell had worn off and Inuyasha was in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with him?" Kagome said in a very worried tone.

Inuyasha let out a low growl "The bastard cant control his inner demon...go in the hut and stay there"

"Were are you going Inuyasha" Kagome said

"I need to get him out of here before his demon takes full control" Inuyasha said

"He's after me right"

"Yeah that's why you need to get out of here" Inuyasha said

"Im not going any were" Kagome said

And before Inuyasha could stop her she leaped in front of Koga

"Come on Koga come and get me if you want me so badly" Kagome said

"Kagome what the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha asked but Kagome had already taken off running with Koga in pursuit behind her.

"Dammit" Inuyasha said taking off after the two

Once Kagome was in a clearing far away from the village she stopped and looked around.

_I don't see Koga but I can sense his jewel shards_

Using her miko powers and her hanyou abilities she pinpointed were Koga was. She got ready for him to jump out at her but he did nothing. Even though she couldn't see him she new he was just sitting there watching her.

Kagome heard Inuyasha coming her way and she looked over her shoulder but at that moment when she let her guard down for one second Koga pounced.

Kagome jumped back just in time. If she had wasted another second he would have had her pined down.

"Kagome what do you think you were doing running off by yourself like that you could have gotten hurt" Inuyasha said stepping in between Koga and Kagome. "Ill take care of it from here"

Koga let out a growl and leaped at Inuyasha

Inuyasha dodged an attack and Koga hit the ground with his fists leaving a huge crater in the ground.

"Is that all you got" he said pulling out Tetsusaiga "Wind scar" he yelling unleashing the wind scar.

Koga jumped out of the way but his arm got a little cut up. It seemed to not affect him though. He looked at his bleeding arm and licked some of the blood off then looked back at Inuyasha. He leapt and extended his claws but Inuyasha did another wind scar. This time Koga was hit directly and thrown back and knocked unconscious. .

"Is it over" Kagome asked

"Yeah he should be back to normal when he wakes up" Inuyasha said picking Koga up rather roughly and throwing him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"Taking him back to his den I don't want him around here when he wakes up" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sweet tone "Thanks"

"Huh? For what?" Inuyasha said confused

"For not killing Koga" Kagome said still in a sweet tone

"Feh…he wouldn't have been worth the trouble" Inuyasha said trying to sound macho

Kagome just smiled and said "see you back at Keades" And she took off towards Keades

Inuyasha looked at Koga on his shoulders "Mangy wolf"

Inuyasha took off towards the wolfs den

When Inuyasha got to the wolf den he was greeted by Ginta and Hakaku.

"What did you do to Koga" Ginta asked

"Here catch" Inuyasha said throwing Koga's unconscious body towards the two wolf demons.

The both caught Koga's body

"Hey be careful" Hakaku said

"Feh, shut up just tell that mangy wolf when he wakes up that if he comes near Kagome or my pups that I will not show him mercy"

Both Ginta and Hakaku stared at Inuyasha then looked down at Koga

"O…ok" they said at the same time.

Inuyasha took off back to Keades. It had already gotten dark and Inuyasha new Kagome was going to be worried.

IN KEADES HUT

"Don't worry Kagome im sure he's fine" Sango said reassuring Kagome.

"Yeah mommy, daddy can handle himself"

Kagome picked up the little kitsune, yeah I guess your right" Kagome said

"Were did he say he was going?" Miroku asked

"To the wolf den to drop off Koga" Kagome said

"Hmm I see" Miroku said

Kagome shot her head up and sniffed the air. A huge smile came on her face and she bolted out the door.

"Couldyouwatchthekidsformethatnkbye" Kagome said so quick that the people in the hut could hardly understand what she said.

"I guess Inuyasha back" Sango said

"Yeah he's probably going to get a warm welcoming" Miroku said in a lecherous tone

BANG

Miroku was on the floor with a bump on his head and an angry Sango standing above him

"Perverted monk don't say stuff like that in front of the kids" Sango said calming down and sitting back in her spot.

"Inuyasha" was all Inuyasha heard before he was pounced on and thrown to the floor and captured in a rough kiss.

"Did ya miss me?" Inuyasha said after they broke apart for some air

"Not really" Kagome said kissing him again

Inuyasha started to kiss her back and flipped over so he was on top of her.

After a few minutes of kissing Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome up. Come on there going to be wondering were we are. Plus I still need to give you your surprise."

Kagome brightened up "My surprise what are we waiting for lets go"

"Were back" Kagome said walking into the hut

"How did it go Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"I took care of it" Inuyasha said

"Are you hungry" Keade asked

"No im good" Inuyasha said "There's something I need to do though, you ready for your surprise Kagome?"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Keade already new what the surprise was.

"Yes" Kagome said excitedly

Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulders "What's the surprise daddy"

"Its for you too so I cant tell you" Inuyasha said walking out of the hut

"Come on Moriko, Mikonko lets go" Kagome said walking out of the hut with the pups following her.

"OK follow me" Inuyasha said and Kagome, Shippo, Mikonko, and Moriko followed.

After walking for a while they were outside the village and near the god tree.

"Were almost there" Inuyasha said walking past the tree

After walking a few more minutes Inuyasha told everyone to close there eyes. Everyone except the pups did.

Inuyasha lead Kagome down a small trail and told her to open her eyes.

GASP "Inuyasha….


	34. Chapter 34

GASP "Inuyasha…..its….its wonderful" Kagome said throwing herself at Inuyasha knocking Shippo off in the process and engulfing Inuyasha in a hug.

They were all standing outside a large hut surrounded by a water fall and hot springs.

"WOW its huge daddy" Shippo exclaimed

"Go inside and check it out" Inuyasha said

Shippo went running inside with Moriko and Mikonko following.

Inuyasha went in after with Kagome still hanging on him.

When you first walked in there was a large open space with a cooking spot in the middle, very similar to Keades hut. There was a sliding door that leads to the master bedroom were Kagome and Inuyasha would sleep. At the other end of the living room there were three other sliding doors. One that led to Shippo's room. Another that led to Moriko's room and another that led to Mikonko's room.

"That's your room Shippo" Inuyasha said pointing to the room to the left of the three doors.

"Moriko's room is the one in the middle and Mikonko room is the furthest to the right." Inuyasha said

"It's awesome Inuyasha" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a kiss.

"And there's more that I know you guys will like" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and went around back. Everyone followed. They were lead to a huge hot springs and next to it was a large pond with a waterfall.

"Kagome can relax in the hot springs and the kids can swim and go down the water fall and do other things that kids do" Inuyasha said

"WOW COOL" Shippo said running up to the pool and sticking his foot/paw in.

"Go hop in you guys" Inuyasha said to Mikonko and Moriko

Both the pups went running up to the water were Shippo was and looked at Shippo then the water.

Shippo jumped in and started playing in the water. Moriko looked at Mikonko who was looking at Shippo. Using her tail she crept up behind him and knocked him into the water.

"AAHHH" SPLASH

giggling

"Moriko that wasn't very nice" Kagome said "She defiantly takes after you"

Mikonko reached up and grabbed Moriko's hand and pulled her into the water.

Mikonko was giggling like crazy but was tackled buy Moriko.

They started splashing each other with the water. Moriko had the advantage with the tail. Shippo joined in and it was all for one.

"So what do you think" Inuyasha asked

Kagome gave Inuyasha a long deep kiss.

After they broke apart for some air Inuyasha said with a smirk "So is that a yes or no" and pulled Kagome back into another passionate kiss.

THE END….

IM GOING TO START A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY ABOUT THE PUPS WHILE THEY ARE GROWING UP AND EVERYTHING SO KEEP AND I OUT FOR IT IM GOING TO CALL IT 'SEQUAL TO HALLOWEEN PARTY'…YEAH YEAH I KNOW NOT THE BEST TITLE BUT HEY IT WILL MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU GUYS…ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS STORY AND I HOPE THAT YOU READ THE SEQUAL! I LOVE YOU ALL BYE!


End file.
